


Harbingers of Destruction

by LauraKomTrikru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, As we all know, Because it was shit, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, If you want - Freeform, It'll go way off canon, NO STINKIN' AI, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn Clarke Griffin/Lexa, i really need a beta, just so you know, please, rewriting season 3, small hints of supernatural interference, so hey, the 14th clan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraKomTrikru/pseuds/LauraKomTrikru
Summary: After the fall of the mountain, Clarke left her people. She couldn't stay there and face all the people she saved at the cost of all those in that god forsaken mountain, so Clarke ran. Ran from her people, from Lexa and her demons, however the last thing wasn't so easily to out run as Clarke had hoped. It wasn't ideal, but Clarke had spent three months in the wilderness by herself and slowly but surely Clarke healed. With her newfound companion and horse, Clarke journeys south, not caring or knowing what she might find. On her journey, Clarke discovers new things and mostly that a new threat that could potentially spill doom over every one in the coalition and her people and a few things Clarke did not suspect and the path it will lead her on.Clarke must ask herself one question, is she prepared to accept the role destiny has given her as 'Wanheda'?





	1. The Dark Destroyer Buried Within

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tanagariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanagariel/gifts).



> I remember when I started writing my first fanfics almost a year ago and they were mostly crap and I like to think I've progressed since then but I'm not done learning just yet. However I can thank Tanagariel for serving as my inspiration to start writing and when I discovered just how much I love it. So this is for you, Tanagariel. Thank you for being my inspiration that has enabled me to go on a journey that have made me into the person I am today.

_What is it that makes the human race dangerous? Our ingenuity many will say. I personally don’t think so, but then what does make us dangerous? Our feelings, it is simultaneously the worst, and the best in all of us. Fear, hatred, greed, all of which has caused death and destruction to our world. Hope, love, and compassion are our greatest chance of rebuilding this world but will humans be able to let go of their fear for those who are different? Will they be able to let go of their hatred for those who does not share their views? Will they be able to let go of their greed, to let all prosper and not a select few? Only time will tell._

**********

Clarke wandered the wilderness close to the mountains but went far away from Mt. Weather but no matter where she went, Clarke was haunted by the faces of those she burnt inside the mountain, the faces of her people and Lexa. By god Clarke tried to hate Lexa for what she had done on that mountain and for the first couple of months, Clarke did, anger is what kept Clarke alive these days. When she first wandered off, it burned brightly within her, red and hot but as days became weeks, weeks became months, that fire died down to an ember and instead, Clarke felt hollow.

“I’m sorry I didn’t become the woman you always thought I could be dad,” Clarke said, her voice sad and Clarke sighed. Kneeling against the streaming bank and filled her canteen and plumped down, looking forwards, observing the nature around her. It was quiet and calm, only the sounds of the forest behind her. Clarke knew the Dead Zone would be ahead, directly to the west so her choice was easy, the south was her way. From her satchel, Clarke pulled out a piece of smoked meat along some berries, resting before her journey south. Munching on her lunch, Clarke thought about her father. She thought a lot about him these days. It was the only way she could stay sane, Clarke reasoned.

Clarke sighed and got up from her place on the ground, wiping the dirt of her ass and looked to the nearby tree, looking for which side moss grew.

“Right, moss always grows on the north side of the tree,” Clarke said out loud, remembering her lessons in Earth skills and headed in the opposite direction.

Clarke lost herself in thought as she pressed through the edge of the forest, but always aware of her surroundings on a subconscious level. All Clarke could think about when she was walking was to survive the day and Clarke felt liberated, it was a good way to keep her mind occupied and keep it from the darkest recesses of her mind from overwhelming her. It was a never ending battle. Sometimes she would win, other times, the darkness won so Clarke kept pushing her body to the extreme, holding off sleep for as long as she could and today was no exception. The sun had begun to set, casting an orange hue over the land, creating a beautiful scenery in front of her at the clearing in the forest.

_I really wish I had something to draw with right now. It’s so peaceful and beautiful…_

Clarke’s thought was interrupted she heard something that sounded like a cry of pain, but not from a human. No, it sounded like, a horse. Clarke looked towards the source of the sound and saw nothing. Despite the reasoning part of her brain, telling her not too, that it could be a trap, Clarke decided to investigate the sound. The horse let out a whine yet again as Clarke walked towards the sound as it got louder, Clarke could hear the puffing of the horse, until she finally saw the horse.

It was indeed a horse with pale fur, with its hoof stuck in some kind of trap. Clarke pitied the horse as it looked at her, scared. When Clarke moved slightly, the horse tried to move away again, causing the trap to tighten around its hoof, causing the horse to whine in pain again.

“Hey girl,” Clarke said her voice calm as she approached the horse with a raised hand. “I’m not going to hurt you, I want to help you.”

The horse puffed but didn’t try to back away again as Clarke approached slowly, instead just eyeing her warily.

“It’s okay girl. I’m not gonna hurt you.” Clarke said, looking the horse in the eyes, as she approached it, slowly stroking its head and again, the horse didn’t shy away from her touch.

“I’ll remove the trap now okay?” Clarke said, before she kneeled down, looking at the trap, that engulfed the horse’s angle, drawing blood. Clarke looked for the release and saw that the trap was old and rusted, probably years old.

Clarke found the spring and triggered and the trap sprung free from the horse that immediately neighed but and removed its hoof from the trap but it did not run away.

Clarke got off from her kneeling position and looked to the horse that stood there, observing her.

Clarke smiled softly. “There you go, girl. You’re free.”

The horse neighed and softly nudged Clarke in the shoulder. Prompted by the action, Clarke raised her hand to the horse’s head, stroking it. “Go on girl, you’re free. “ Clarke chuckled, still stroking the cheek of the horse.

The horse neighed softly again, still nudging Clarke softly. “You don’t want to leave, huh?” Clarke asked the horse rhetorically but is was if the horse understood her and puffed as a reply.

Clarke chuckled at the horse, shaking her head. “Fine, you can stay,” Clarke said amused.

Clarke and her newfound companion set off again and while Clarke could have ridden her horse, she preferred to ride it with a saddle, both for herself and the horse. Loyally, the horse trudged alongside her and Clarke was more at ease than at any point since she left her people after the fall of the mountain.

The sun was about to vanish over the horizon as Clarke and her newfound companion found a place to sleep for the night. It was a small deepening in the cliff wall, making sure that it would provide cover for the night, sheltering her from the wind and weather. Clarke placed her satchel inside and made her way over to the horse that was grazing nearby outside the small cave.

“Hey girl,” Clarke said, stroking the horse’s mane. “I should really give you a name,” Clarke added as an afterthought.

“What about Arod?” Clarke asked the horse.

The horse’s ears perked at the name and stopped what is was doing and turned towards Clarke.

Clarke chuckled. “Well, it’s only fair, considering I’m Wanheda to the people of these lands. One of us should have a proper name.”

The neighed and went back to graze as Clarke set up a small fire to keep her warm doing the night, as soon as the fire got going, Clarke sat down and felt the peace of the night come over. Reaching in behind her, Clarke grabbed her satchel and placed it on her lap, pulling out some food. She was getting quite low on food supplies.

_I’d have to find a trading post or go on a hunting trip again. Or find a permanent place to stay._

Clarke shuddered at the thought of being around other people again, she did miss having someone to talk to, but for now, Arod would be more than enough.

Clarke finished her dinner and went to lie down, wondering what the South Lands could hold. No one of the Trikru seemed to have any idea, as they only ever traveled as far as their southern borders stretched. It was entirely possible that beyond the borders that there could be people living there. Another Kru perhaps. Before Clarke could finish her thoughts, she felt sleep creeping up on her, claiming her for the night.

_“No Clarke,” Lexa said with a blank expression and her eyes white. “You will die by my hand, to ensure peace in these lands.” Lexa lifted her swords and sob came wrecking out of her throat. It was constricting._

_“Lexa, please! I haven’t done anything! I’m guilty of nothing!” Clarke pleaded, looking up to the dead eyes of Lexa._

_“That is where you are wrong, Clarke,” Lexa said simply, her sword still ready to strike Clarke down. “You command death and death follow you. Everywhere you go, death goes. You must die.”_  
  
Lexa plunged the sword into Clarke, through the chest. Clarke felt her entire being go limp when she felt a presence above her head.

_“Yu gonplei ste odon.”_

**********

Clarke jolted up in a sitting position, breathless, heaving in air to her lungs. Remembering Lexa’s dead eyes, Clarke bolted outside the small cave and dry heaved into a nearby push but nothing came and her stomach ached from the dry heaving when she felt something besides her.

It was barely morning,

“Hey, Arod,” Clarke said meekly and reached up to the horse, running her fingers against the pale fur. Still looking at the ground, Clarke felt as if the world was spinning too fast around for her eyes to comprehend so she closed her eyes and sat down on the forest floor. Resting for but a moment, Clarke opened her eyes again and wiped angrily away at the tears that had flowed freely down her cheeks without her permission since she woke.

Not that Clarke had noticed they were there before she had closed her eyes after her appointment with the bushes. Steeling herself, Clarke got up and retrieved her satchel from the cave and began walking south again, with Arod trudging loyally alongside her.

They walked for a few miles in the forest on a natural path that led them south until they came across stream and Clarke knelt to fill her canteen again as she had just finished her current supply of water.

Clarke noticed Arod stood still and waved her over. “Come on over and drink, you big buffoon or you’ll be thirsty soon and whine,” Clarke said, amused by completely still horse until it finally huffed but it still made its way to the bank and started drinking.

“See? I knew it.” Clarke smirked at her horse’s behavior.

Clarke definitely enjoyed the company of her companion, it certainly helped her sanity. Clarke grabbed a few nuts and dried berries she had and started to eat them as her stomach grumbled slightly and so Clarke and Arod enjoyed their small break. Fed and with both off their thirsts quenched, Clarke got up and patted Arod on the back.

“Come, we should get going,” Clarke said and began to walk down the natural path.

The pair did not walk far until a trading post came to vision just ahead and Clarke drew her dagger from its sheath and twirled it in her hands, holding it like Lexa had shown her, unknowingly and surveyed the surroundings around the post. No one seemed to be around and this pleased Clarke. She was sure Lexa would be looking for her, hence the reason Clarke never stayed in one place more than a night.

“Look Arod, a trading post,” Clarke said and pointed towards the cottage. “With a little luck, we’ll find a saddle for you.”

Arod neighed and followed Clarke as she started walking towards the trading post.

**********

Clarke entered the cottage and looked around to see if she could find the owner.

“Heya,” Clarke said, looking at the trading post’s wares until a girl no older than herself came out from the back.

“Heya,” she replied and when her eyes landed on Clarke she gasped and her mouth gaped. “Wanheda.” The girl said with fear evident in her voice and bowed her head.

“Clarke’s fine.” Clarke spat angrily, startling the girl as she stepped closer.

“My apologies!” the girl quickly said. “You are a legend amongst our people.” She continued.

“Whatever.”

Clarke looked around again and saw different kinds of saddles and approached them and her fingers traced some of them, wondering if some of them would fit Arod.

“What would I have to pay for a saddle?” Clarke asked.

The girl didn’t get a chance to respond, however.

“Niylah?” A man asked as he entered the tent but stopped dead in his tracks as he laid eyes on Clarke.

“Nontu,” Niylah said. “This is Clarke kom Skaikru.” She explained.

“I have eyes Niylah.” Niylah’s father replied. “However, what is she doing here?”

For the first time since the man came in, Clarke spoke up. “I am only looking for a saddle for my horse and a bit of food. I don’t want any trouble.” Clarke said calmly.

“Then why are you clutching a dagger behind your back?” The man retorted.

“Nontu!” Niylah exclaimed, fear in her eyes. “Don’t anger Wanheda!”

The man’s jaw set and drew in a harsh breath. “Take what you need Wanheda,” the man spat. “Then be gone and do not return.

Clarke merely nodded and Niylah rushed over to help her, filling her satchel with food and went outside where Arod stood patiently outside, awaiting Clarke. It was wary of Niylah as they approached the horse.

“Is this your horse?” Niylah asked nervously, fidgeting with the saddle.

Clarke chuckled. “Yes, I found her with a hoof stuck in her trap and I freed her,” Clarke explained. “She’s didn’t leave me when I freed her, though, for some reason.”

 Niylah furrowed her brows. “Is she a wild horse?” She asked surprised.

“I think so,” Clarke replied, smiling as she stroked Arod’s head.

“I believe this saddle will fit her,” Niylah said and handed Clarke the saddle. “I think you should put it on her, I don’t think she trusts me.”

Clarke nodded and Niylah said she would fetch some reins for her. So Clarke placed the saddle to the best of her ability on Arod’s back and to Clarke’s surprise the horse didn’t complain at all. It took a bit longer than she had seen Trikru warriors saddle their horses, but she got it done nonetheless.

Niylah came back and talked Clarke through how to attach the reins to the horse, as Arod would not let Niylah come that close. So with a satchel filled to the brim with food and a saddle for Arod, Clarke set off, thanking Niylah and bowed her head to the man who observed them from the entrance and south she rode.

“I wonder what she thinks she will find in the South Lands, it’s desolate.” Niylah wondered out loud.

Her father shrugged. “You never know Niylah.”

Clarke enjoyed the pace Arod kept, it was, at least faster than what she would be able to run and the distance she would be able to cover was vastly greater than without her companion. Clarke knew that as soon as they were south of the forest they would be leaving Trikru lands and thus, Coalition lands and Clarke felt more liberated than ever. A part of her was only feeling remorse. Remorse for leaving behind her people and friends, but for once, Clarke dared to think about herself before her people.

It was afternoon when Clarke decided that Arod probably needed a break, so she urged the horse to stop when she found a waterhole the horse could relax and drink before their journey to the unknown continued. Clarke disembarked Arod and urged the horse to drink and it gladly did.

Clarke couldn’t but feeling a tinge of regret, but not wanting to dwell on it Clarke pushed the feeling into the darkest recesses of her mind. Clarke instead went to eat a little, mixing up her foods so she doesn’t accidentally become malnourished. After about an hour of resting, Clarke climbed onto Arod again and off they rode. It wasn’t long until Clarke could see a lot of light in between the trees and Clarke knew they were nearing their first goal of the journey.

Clarke was right, after a couple of minutes the trees seemed to be less claustrophobic around her and opened up and then they rode out into the wide plains that stretched as far as her eyes could see but it did not deter her, as she continued to ride south.

**********

Clarke and Arod rode until nightfall and finally could rest for the night. Clarke didn’t know what she expected to be out here, but the farther she went with Arod, a sense of uncertainty settled in Clarke’s stomach as she laid down to sleep in the open air with some larger rocks providing cover from the wind at least. Exhausted from the traveling all day, Clarke eventually closed her eyes and sleep claimed her quickly.

_“You failed all of us, Clarke,” Abby said, gesturing to Octavia, Raven, Bellamy, Jasper, Monty and Marcus._

_“You left us!” Bellamy screamed at her._

_“You killed Maya! You did this Clarke!” Jasper yelled, breaking into a sob._

_Everyone yelled all at once and Clarke curled into herself in the corner of the cold metal confinement of the fallen Ark._

_Then Clarke felt her body being yanked by someone._

Clarke’s eyes shot open, looking into the face of a cloaked stranger, partly lit up by the fire that was a good ten feet away from them.

“Twitch and I’ll slit your throat.” The stranger growled at her and pressed the cold metal blade harder against her throat and Clarke obeyed.

“Why have you come here, outsider?” The stranger asked in a harsh tone. “I will not ask you again.”

It took a few seconds for Clarke to comprehend the situation and to formulate words so she wouldn’t just speak gibberish.

“Running,” Clarke said and it was true.

“From what?” The stranger asked and tightened the grip on her collar. Clarke’s reply seemed to upset whoever they were more.

“Myself,” Clarke replied, her tone cold and void of emotions. The stranger seemed to believe her and relented, backing off and allowed Clarke to sit up and stared into a woman’s face that still observed her with inquisitive eyes.

“You weren’t followed?” The woman inquired further, her tone still somewhat harsh.

“Not that I’m aware of,” Clarke said, thinking back to her encounter with Niylah and her father, desperately hoping that they wouldn’t send word for Lexa.

“Good.” The woman said with her cloak still covering much of her face.

The woman’s clothes were dark but did not look ragged or even worn but like they were new. Not even patched together anywhere from what Clarke could see by the light provided by the fire. The woman broke the rather uncomfortable silence filling the air.

“So, to what do I owe the pleasure, great Wanheda?” The woman asked.

“You know who I am?” Clarke asked, puzzled and furrowed her brows.

“I would be a fool not too.” The woman said dismissively. “I thought you would celebrate and enjoy the revels of your victory against the Mountain.”

Clarke ignored what the woman said and instead decided to ask a question of her own.

“What clan are you from?” Clarke asked and tilted her head to the side slightly.

The woman chuckled and shook her head. “You’ll find out soon enough, Clarke. But for now, you can call me Emma.”

“So you know my name, what I have done.” Clarke mused. “You don’t want to tell me what clan you are from. Sounds like an outcast to me.”

“Whatever floats your boat.” Emma retorted and Clarke could see the smirk the woman was sporting.

Clarke rolled her eyes in annoyance looked to the right to see what Arod was doing, fortunately, she was sleeping peacefully through the whole debacle. Clarke was however intrigued by Emma. Her attire was nothing she had seen from the grounders, well at least not so far and it puzzled her and by god Clarke hates puzzles.

“Clarke?” Emma spoke up again, gaining her attention. “There’s something I need to discuss with you.”

“What?” Clarke inquired.

“I do not believe it was mere coincidence that brought you to me.” Emma started. “When you have lived for as long as I have, chance and coincidence aren’t as random as people think.” She explained and Clarke furrowed her brows in curiosity and gestured for her to go on.

“I think we have all been used as pawns in a much grander design,” Emma explained.

“What does that even mean? The war was a hundred years ago.” Clarke reasoned and Emma didn’t look that much older than herself.

To Clarke’s surprise, Emma started laughing which only caused Clarke’s annoyance to grow and released an annoyed puff.

“No, Clarke. The war was almost five hundred years ago, I should know, I was there.” Emma explained, still amused by Clarke’s expression. “Wow, the Chancellor must’ve really done a number on you guys.” Emma started laughing again.

Clarke could feel her eyes bug out of her skull, Emma couldn’t possibly be telling the truth, could she? No, it was definitely impossible. It would make the woman well over five hundred years old.

Clarke was about to tell the woman to fuck off and leave her be, but Emma beat her to it.

“Clarke, the earth was full with radioactive hotspots. The Coalition Clans were lucky to find places where they could live.” Emma said, her voice returned to a serious tone. “Did the Ark really think the radioactive materials used in the warheads had such a short half-life?” Emma asked curiously.

“I’d be surprised if your scientists were that incompetent unless someone actually found out…” Emma trailed off, lost in thought about something.

Clarke was in shock. She couldn’t believe what Emma told her, didn’t want to believe because it would defy all reasoning and all logic that she had learned and grew up with.

“It’s not true, you’re lying!” Clarke exclaimed. “That would mean you’re about five hundred years old and that is not possible!” Clarke couldn’t help but yell a little at the end of her sentence.

“If I’m lying, you should ask Lexa. Or look at their culture.” Emma offered. “Think about it. Doesn’t it strike you highly unlikely that a culture as diverse as theirs developed in a hundred years, a new language for that matter?” Emma asked.

“But…” Was all Clarke could manage to say.

“Okay, given their language is derived from broken English, but still. It’s a complete language and that doesn’t develop in less than a century.” Emma said and despite Clarke’s wishes, the woman’s reasoning seemed more solid by the minute.

“It still doesn’t explain your age, as you claim.” Clarke finally got out, her head still spinning with all of this information true or not.

Emma drew in a breath and sighed and Clarke observed her intensely. She lowered her hood, revealing her dirty blonde curls dropping to her shoulders and beyond. A long scar on the right side of her face and Clarke couldn’t help but wonder how that woman escaped with her eye intact. Emma’s face morphed into that Clarke sometimes saw when she looked at her reflection in the water.

“Believe it or not but everything I am was a lab experiment.” Emma chuckled bitterly. “I was a glorified genetic lab rat, forcefully taken from my family and they wanted to see if their new research could bring them closer to immortality.” She sighed.

“Humans have always dreamed of it right?” Emma asked rhetorically. “Well, somehow they managed to block something in my cells that degenerates over time, allowing dead cells to be replaced by new ones as the same age I had back then, hell they even found a way for my dead brain cells to become new ones.” Emma gritted her teeth.

“They even went as far as to replace my chromosomes. Not that was a bad thing, however, I’ve always dreamed of being a girl.” Emma added as an afterthought and Clarke felt her mouth gape ajar slightly.

Clarke was stunned, if this woman, Emma, was telling the truth, someone had done some awful things to her, worse than she could possibly imagine.

“You were born as a boy, but always saw yourself as a woman?” Clarke asked, not judgmental but only curious. Clarke imagined it would be a somewhat similar journey when she discovered she was bi, but with major physical changes applied on top of that.

“Yup.” Emma replied, popping the ‘p’. “The only good thing that came out of that hellhole was the free boob job and the sex reassignment surgery.” Emma offered a weak smile.

“But what about estrogen production, shouldn’t you have to take pills or something?” Clarke’s curiosity won over and couldn’t help it, still not forgetting the rest of the story or her questions.

“I don’t what they did, but with the surgery, they implanted something, causing me to naturally produce estrogen I guess? I don’t know, really haven’t been able to find an MRI or CT scanner lying around I could use.” Emma sassed and tried to lighten the mood, but Clarke had to know more about this place Emma was held.

“Who did this to you?” Clarke asked her voice not quite as hostile anymore.

 “I don’t know, I escaped when the war started. I wouldn’t, however, hold, whoever did this to me, above them to have played a part in the war.” She replied.

“Look, there’s not a lot I can tell you more Clarke.” Emma sighed and her shoulders sacked.

Clarke thought about what Emma had said and could feel her brain catching up, she still wasn’t quite sure about Emma herself, or her intentions, but she had to give it to the woman. When it comes to the war, it did make more sense that it was five hundred years ago, not a hundred but when Clarke returned to her people, she would have to ask Lexa about it.

“Go back to sleep. We’ll leave in the morning.” Emma said sternly like it wasn’t up for debate.

“So am I your prisoner now? No thanks.” Clarke said mockingly.

Emma sighed. “No, I’m taking you to see my city and clan, if you want. You’re free to leave, you’re my guest.” Emma explained further. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed.” Clarke looked into the woman’s eyes and saw that she actually was being sincere about her apology.

Clarke sat and thought about for a while. “I cannot stay for long, I should get home at some point.”

“Great, good night Clarke.” Emma offered and Clarke felt sleep claim her for a second time that night.

**********

Clarke felt someone trying to stir her from her slumber and they didn’t go away she tried to push the annoying hand away.

“Go ‘way,” Clarke grumbled her voice still sleep-hazed and a pitch lower when she’s actually awake.

“God, you sleep like the dead!” Emma exclaimed in an exasperated tone. “Get up already!”

“Just five more minutes mom,” Clarke grumbled again, patting away the hand softly shaking her shoulder.

“I’m a lot of things, Clarke, being your mom isn’t one of them,” Emma said and rolled her eyes. “Not that I wouldn’t mind doing her…” Emma trailed off and that seemed to do the trick as Clarke’s eyes shot open were on her feet in a matter of few seconds.

“If I EVER hear you say that again, I will cut off your tongue and feed it to the dogs!” Clarke looked Emma dead in the eye with a lifted finger.

“Fine by me,” Emma smirked. “Now come on, the city isn’t far.”

As it turns out, Clarke and Emma had very different views on what the term ‘isn’t far’ means, because as they had walked passed noon, Clarke was thinking how much further this ‘city’ was. In retrospect, maybe it wasn’t the smartest idea to agree to go with Emma when she was tired, but it calmed Clarke just a little that Arod didn’t at all seemed fazed by Emma. They made a little small talk along the way.

Luckily for Clarke, much of it was just about her horse for some reason, Emma seemed interested in her though Clarke didn’t understand why but was grateful they stayed clear of any topic that surrounded Lexa or the mountain for that matter. So Clarke explained how she had met Arod and their journey south. Emma, in turn, told her about her clan that apparently was called Bleironakru.

Clarke wasn’t sure about the name, but it was named as such because of their blacksmiths that, according to Emma made some of the best work in armor and weaponry in these lands, or more stylish at least.

It was past afternoon and Clarke was just about to ask how much further the city was as her suspicions were growing by the minute after they walked closer to a ridge. After a few minutes of walking up the hill, they reached the top all of Clarke’s suspicions were rendered useless as she took in sight below her. A village came into view below her.

“I know it doesn’t look like much, but its home,” Emma said with a soft smile.

Clarke just observed the life that went on inside the city and gazed and couldn’t help but feel it tug at her heartstrings. Clarke wondered if they had seen the hardships of war, just living a peaceful life and not just surviving.

“Come, let’s go Clarke.” Emma urged Clarke forward and made their way down the path and soon reached the city guards outside the wooden walls. The city guards looked like a medieval soldier, clad in chainmail armor, shoulder plates, iron helmets and even wore tabards, showing off the clans sign. The sign showed an anvil with a blacksmith's hammer on top of it. Clarke couldn’t help but be amazed at the amount of craftsmanship that had gone into the armor, of course, Lexa’s did the job well, but as Emma said, these looked a lot more stylish.

“Chief Emma!” A guard exclaimed, straightening his back and put his right hand over his chest with the other followed his lead a second later.

“Hello Zach, William.” Emma smiled at the guards and grasped their forearms. Clarke looked at the exchange and was puzzled and ended up mouthing ‘Chief’?!’ at Emma who merely shrugged and gestured her to enter.

 As they walked through the village Clarke observed as much as she could, soaking it all in. Clarke imagined that this what Lexa said she should see Polis, that they weren’t just savages. Mostly it was old buildings that time had taken its toll on, tents, but Clarke understood why Emma had called it home.

“What’s it called?” Clarke asked as she looked at the marketplace where people were making the trades of the day.

“Excuse me?” Emma said, furrowing her brows in confusion.

“This town? What’s its name?” Clarke asked once more.

“Oh, it’s called Bladerunner's Creek,” Emma replied and continued to lead the way through the city until they stopped in front of a house, a few sizes bigger than all others, but also in better condition.

“Ah, here we are,” Emma said and gestured for Clarke to step in. “Welcome to my humble abode.”

Clarke looked around the two storied building and looked at the main staircase in front of them and to the adjacent rooms, it looked old but not torn or slightly like it was falling apart, it was well kept.

“I remember when I started rebuilding this house,” Emma said, reminiscing. “It took me two years to put it all together.”

Clarke was puzzled, why someone would spend such a long time rebuilding a house wasn’t clear to her, but she decided to ask anyways. Emma showed Clarke around the house, explaining small stories about the house until they stopped in a room as Emma closed the door. Clarke sat down at one end of the long table as there were twelve seats still available for Emma, she picked the one opposite Clarke.

Clarke was unsure why Emma had led her in here and why it looked an awful lot like a council or meeting room, so Clarke opted just to see what Emma was doing but that didn’t explain the peculiar situation they were in or the silence except for the shuffle of papers.

“There’s a reason I brought you here, Clarke.” Emma started, still looking down to her papers. “I received ill news from one of my scouts. The Azgeda Queen, Nia intends to use you as a pawn in a war against Heda Lexa.” Emma continued and now gazed up to look at Clarke’s own eyes.

Clarke wasn’t fazed by the news; she heard many rumors and whispers of Azgeda in her exile, also the story of Costia’s beheading. Clarke nodded, and Emma spoke again.

“While we have remained to ourselves for the past four hundred years or so, I decided, against the wishes of my council, to reach out to the Coalition,” Emma stated, looking Clarke dead in the eyes.

“But why now, what changed?” Clarke asked, not quite following.

“Because Clarke, I am tired,” Emma sighed and dropped her head in her hands, rubbing her temple. “After all my long life, I thought that Lexa truly accomplished peace. Now war looms over these lands again and I think, eventually, they would spill into mine and I’d like to avoid that.” Emma said and Clarke noticed how tired Emma actually sounded, she was spent, as a leader.

“So what is it you want from me?” Clarke wondered out loud.

“I want you to convince Lexa to meet me,” Emma replied her tone back to its usual hint of sarcasm.

“Why would I do that?” Clarke spat at the mention of her meeting with Lexa and Clarke felt her anger to burn within her.

“Lexa trusts you, but me? She has no reason too.” Emma stated as it was obvious.

“What do I get out of it? Why should I care?” Clarke retorted, growing more agitated by the minute.

“My vow to protect your people,” Emma replied, not missing a beat. “What my army lacks in size, they make up for in skill, just like Trikru.”

“Why would Skaikru need your protection?” Clarke didn’t like the way this conversation was going.

“Should war be upon us, Arkadia will be a massive target for Nia, both against you but also Lexa,” Emma explained. “Nia wouldn’t hesitate to use your weapons against her enemies.”

Clarke sighed and brought her hands to her face, rubbing slightly.

“Just to sum it up,” Clarke started. “You want me to set up a meeting between you and Lexa. Then should you succeed, you will send a force to protect my people should a war start, is that right?” Emma nodded.

“You’re missing one thing, if you are to either submit your clan to Lexa’s coalition as a new clan, she will call upon your aid should a war break out,” Clarke said, realizing that for some reason Emma left that out.

“And Lexa will have it,” Emma stated, her voice leaving Clarke without a shadow of a doubt that the woman actually meant it.

“Right,” Clarke trailed off. “Guess that concludes that then.” Clarke got out of her chair and Emma followed.

**********

“I should go, if what you say is true, my people need me,” Clarke said when Emma offered she could stay.

“More than you know, Clarke. We all do. Go now and ride swiftly!” Emma said as Clarke climbed onto Arod and urged her forwards.

“May we meet again, Clarke,” Emma said from outside the walls, watching Clarke disappear over the ridge.


	2. O' Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke returns to Arkadia but what does her people say and is Arkadia even home for Clarke?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the long wait but well the usual. School and writer's block got in the way, but as it is winter break for me next week I plan to update the story then as I have begun writing it and forced my way through the writer's block. Anyways, here's chapter two and I hope you enjoy!  
> Also, thanks to my lovely beta, Zoi, who made did the beta work for this chapter and I really couldn't have gotten it done without her!

_O Death, O Death, O Death! Won't you spare me over another year?_

_But what is this, that I can't see? With ice cold hands taking hold of me... When God is gone and the Devil takes hold, who will have mercy on your soul? O Death, O Death, O Death…._  
  
_No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold. Nothing satisfies me but your soul. O Death! Well I am Death, none can excel, and I’ll open the door to heaven or hell. O Death, O Death! My name is Death and the end is here..._

************

The sun had begun to set over the plains around Arkadia as Clarke looked out just by the tree line. Arkadia looked so different, she thought, as she petted Arod’s mane who was puffing after the hard ride. She wasn’t too happy about pushing her pale horse too hard, but if what Emma told her was true, Clarke had to hurry. The longer she lingered, the longer a war seemed unavoidable.

“Just a little longer Arod and then you can rest.” Clarke said and urged the horse forwards.

It wasn’t long until she could make out more of Arkadia, until she could see the life inside the small village. As she rode ever nearer, she could hear a guard yell in the distance.

“A rider approaches!” he yelled.

“Send for Chancellor Griffin!” another one called.

Clarke approached the gate and slowed Arod’s trop to a walking pace as she looked around Arkadia and how far they had come with the village in her absence. She couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt in her chest but managed to shrug it off and awaited the guards at the gate. Luckily for Clarke, a familiar face emerged from the guardhouse as Miller stepped out to see what all the commotion was about.

“Clarke?” Miller exclaimed baffled as he she saw the blonde.

“Hey Miller.” she greeted him with as much calm voice as she could muster.

It took a second for Miller to catch up and yelled for the guards to open the gate and let Clarke inside. She climbed off Arod and walked through the gate.  She felt all eyes suddenly land on her, which made her uncomfortable but Miller sent her a smile along with a tight squeeze on the shoulder and whispered that it was great to have her back, before letting go.

The main entrance into the Ark itself opened and Abby, Kane, Octavia rushed outside and towards Clarke and while she was happy and somewhat relieved  to see her friends and remaining family again, she could also feel her nerves growing by the second as she stood frozen solid on her spot.

“Clarke, you’re really here!” Abby rushed to her daughter and threw her arms around her shoulders, enveloping in a tight embrace.

Clarke returned the hug, burrowing her head in the crook of Abby’s neck and breathed in the familiar scent. It somewhat helped Clarke ground herself for what was about to come because while Kane, Abby and _maybe_ Octavia could forgive Clarke for leaving, she wasn’t sure others would be so forgiving.

Clarke stepped out her mother’s embrace and felt a hand on her arm; as if Abby tried to make sure that Clarke was actually here and not a figment of her imagination. Kane gave her a curt nod and a soft smile while Octavia looked on with a stoic expression but it was everything Clarke needed to know. Octavia hasn’t forgiven her for leaving.

Miller came over and asked if he should take her horse to the stables and Clarke nodded, surprised that Arod didn’t complain as she handed over the reins.

“I know you have questions,” Clarke started and looked at the ground, “I will answer them, but for now we have more pressing matters to attend.”

“Like what, that you left?” Octavia spoke up for the first time, venom in her voice.

Clarke could feel anger starting to burn through her veins, blue steely eyes snapped up to meet Octavia’s hard gaze.

“No. I don’t regret that for a single second, Octavia” Clarke said flatly, “The reason I’m back is because of the Ice Nation.”

Abby and Kane’s brow furrowed in confusion and looked at each other with confused expressions at the mention of the Ice Nation, while Octavia’s eyes widened ever so slightly and fear replaced anger in her eyes.

“Could we do this inside?” Clarke turned to Abby and Kane, ignoring that Octavia anger found its way back to her expression

“Sure” Abby responded, still confused by the whole exchange.

“We’ll meet up in the council room, I’ll gather the others.” Kane said in his usual friendly tone.

“Fuck this. I’m done with her!” Octavia said, squaring her shoulders. “Fuck you Griffin, YOU LEFT!” Octavia spat and raised her hand but was stopped by Kane who grabbed her arm.

“Calm down Octavia!” Kane said sternly, looking between Clarke and Octavia. “Octavia, go find Lincoln and if you can’t calm down, remove yourself from the meeting, got it?”

Breathing harshly Octavia forced her hand out of Kane’s grip and muttered something under breath that Clarke didn’t quite get but shrugged it off.

_I’ll deal with them later, for now we have to focus on the Ice Nation._

Clarke and Abby walked towards the Ark and Clarke could feel all eyes were, still, on her as more people stopped whatever they were doing to stare at her. It was uncomfortable but Clarke just pretended not to notice them, as she and her mother went inside the cold metal confinements of the Ark and headed towards the council room.

The guards inside whispered whenever Clarke passed them and while she was the Chancellor’s daughter, she couldn’t exactly stop them from talking about her. As they rounded a corner, Clarke saw Bellamy and Lincoln guarding the council room. Bellamy stared at her dumbfound and while Lincoln looked surprised, his face quickly morphed into a warm expression with a small smile. Clarke had hoped if anyone would understand, it would be Lincoln and so far it looked like he did.

“Hi.” Clarke spoke as she and her mother stopped in front of the two men.

“It’s good to see you again Clarke,” Lincoln said with a warm tone and extended his arm for her. Clarke grabbed it by the forearm and released it again a moment later.

“Hey Bell.” Clarke turned to look at Bellamy whose expression turned into that of anger. Bellamy was about to take a step towards Clarke with firm tight grip on his gun, until Lincoln’s hand shot out and stopped him, levelling Bellamy with a hard glare.

“We’ll see you in the council in five minutes and I’d advise you to cool down in the meantime Bellamy.” Abby said sternly with a raised finger.

Lincoln moved aside, allowing Clarke and Abby to step into the room that was completely empty. Clarke sighed and tried to gather her thoughts and emotions that felt raging inside her. It was hard when so many were mad at her for leaving. They didn’t understand that just by being back, the faces of the living and the dead haunted her and clouded her thoughts.

Did she make a mistake in returning?

                                                                                       ************

Everyone sat quietly in the council room, as Clarke averted making eye contact with anyone as she thought about her words. All of her friends were pissed, to say the least, but none of them shared her burden. Deep down, Clarke knew that it came from a place of love but how do you tell those dearest to your heart, that when you look upon them you see the faces of the dead?

Breathing in shakily, Clarke stood from her chair at the end of the table and looked to see who was there. Most notably sat Raven, Octavia and Bellamy with their arms crossed and an expression of anger plastered across all of their faces.

“Let’s start with the obvious.” Clarke steeled herself, “Many of you are mad that I left, even ang-“

“Yeah, no shit.” Raven scoffed, rolling her eyes and shook her head.

As it happened previously, with Octavia, Clarke could feel the anger boil within her again, but decided to continue.

“Yes, Raven. I left. Because even now, whenever I look at you I see nothing but the faces of the dead.” Clarke swallowed thickly and felt her throat go dry, “I wandered the wilderness for almost three months until I neared Mt. Weather. I couldn’t go north or east because that would either be suicidal or lead me back here.” Clarke said, taking in a breath.

“So, what? Why should we care?” Octavia responded annoyed.

“Because, Octavia, when I went south, past the forest and Trikru borders and out on the plains.” Clarke retorted just as fast, Lincoln’s head perked up, suddenly very interested in Clarke’s explanation. Clarke took in a final breath and released it.

“I found the 14th Clan.” Clarke said with finality and everyone’s head snapped to Clarke with curious expression rather than anger.

Lincoln gave her a soft nod, encouraging her and showing his support to her and she found herself sending a soft smile towards the, otherwise, stoic man. The silence was intense. If a pin needle dropped you would be able to hear it and Clarke wondered if any one of them wanted to say anything, but silence endured so she continued.

“Their Chief is named Emma.” Clarke explained. “Her scouts are mainly focused around and in the Ice Nation.”

Lincoln’s expression changed from curiosity into that of seriousness and Clarke thought she detected a hint of fear but it disappeared just as fast as she saw it.

“The Ice Nation?” Most of those gathered asked at the same time.

Clarke nodded and remembered something she told her people before the mountain.

“Do you remember when I told you about the Commander’s lover?” The words tasted bitter in her mouth as she spoke. “Costia was her name.”

Everyone nodded.

“She was killed. She was beheaded. Just because she was the Commander’s lover.” Clarke explained further and looked to Raven, who already had pieced two and two together, as had Monty. “That was the work of the Ice Nation and their Queen, Nia.”

Everyone just sat and waited for her to continue. Clarke knew that she had to choose her next words carefully.

“Emma’s scouts reported that the Ice Nation’s armies have left the capital. The Queen’s banner rides with them and they’re headed towards Polis.” Clarke finished as she looked expectantly around the room for any reaction but everyone just sat there and stared blankly at her.

Bellamy looked around the room and decided that he should speak up. “Why should we care Princess?” Bellamy spat the nickname and Clarke sighed.

 “Because Bellamy,” Clarke started slightly annoyed. “If Nia rides for war, she’ll come for us. With the mountain gone, Nia wouldn’t hesitate to wipe us out and use our weapons against the rest of the Coalition.” she stated as a-matter-of-factly and gestured to everyone in the room.

Clarke was about to speak again when Octavia cut her off. “Why should we trust you? Or this ‘14th Clan’ you speak off?” Octavia made air quotations as she spoke. “You left everyone after the mountain. But of course, you seem to only think about yourself.”

Clarke’s anger inside her changed to a fiery burning rage within her and before she could stop her feelings from getting the better off her, Clarke retorted.

“Really Octavia? I only think about myself? That’s fucking rich coming from a Blake!” Clarke roared and silenced everyone in the room as she slammed her fists against the table.

“How many times have I had to save each and every one of your asses because YOU fucked up?” Clarke continued to yell, everyone stared at her, baffled and with wide eyes.

“What do I get in return? Nothing but shit from you! You ALWAYS wanted more from me! Bellamy, you told all of the hundred that had to take of their wristbands, JUST to save your own ass! You were willing to let the whole Ark die.” Clarke was puffing with anger.

 “And Octavia, I get the whole ‘I lived under a floor for the most of my life’ was rough, doesn’t fucking mean you have to act like a petulant child! I make mistakes, I don’t deny that. Just look at Mt. Weather! But I am sick and I am tired of having to be blamed for your own short comings!” Clarke leveled all of her friends with a piercing glare; even Raven looked slightly scared and hurt by Clarke’s words.

“I am sorry your feelings are hurt because I left. Boo hoo, suddenly your punching bag was gone. I saw all of you as my family and I’m sorry, I truly am, but were you under the impression that family is supposed to make you feel good?! Bake you an apple pie maybe?” Clarke asked sarcastically. Clarke roared and stomped off in anger and every sat completely still in shock.

Clarke reached the door and looked to Octavia with a hard glare. “You sound like a whiny brat!” Clarke said menacingly. “No.” Clarke added as an afterthought. “You sound like your brother.”

                                                                                       ************

Clarke stomped in anger through the Ark and towards the exit, in desperate need for feeling the fresh air in her lungs. She wanted to let the anger simmer down before she said something she couldn’t take back. Clarke went to the most secluded part outside the Ark, void of any of her people since it had no use. She plumped down against the Ark and closed her eyes, letting out a frustrated sigh.

Why couldn’t they understand that all she wanted was a bit of peace, to shed the burden of leadership, even if it was only temporary?

Clarke felt a single tear make it way down her cheek and wiped it angrily away until she felt a presence make its way closer to her and she heard the person sit down next to her and somehow Clarke could guess who it was.

“Give them time Clarke,” Lincoln said softly, “They will understand why you left.”

Clarke opened her eyes and looked to Lincoln who seemed to be the only one who truly understood her in Arkadia.

“How come you’re not angry at me?” Clarke asked curiously. She had wondered how it had only been him that understood her reasons.

“The horrors of war are not something easily forgotten,” Lincoln offered, looking out to the tree line where Anya was killed, “In order to save your people, you have to do what you have to. Something Trikru gona learns from a very young age.” Lincoln added as an after-thought.

Then another question popped into Clarke’s mind that made her stomach coil even thinking about it.

“Why do they call me Wanheda?” Clarke asked sadly, “I’m not a Commander of anything. I am nothing but a mass murderer.” Clarke trailed off.

Lincoln stared at Clarke with wide eyes which she didn’t catch but a second later.  His expression turned stoic again, as if he tried to mask his surprise. It made Clarke sick. She was nothing but a murderer, not some great grounder prophecy.

“You brought down the Maunon, Clarke.” Lincoln stated, “Something that countless Hedas tried to do, and failed.”

“I did, but at what cost? My soul?” Clarke retorted and felt something jolt in her mind. Her time alone in the wilderness had not only caused nightmares and self-hatred. It was something dark that tried to grab her entire being in an icy grip, but she always ignored it, even in her sleep. Nightmares were a better alternative, because even though she was scarred, she thought it was better to be scarred than turn into a monster.

Lincoln seemed to catch on, like he could read her mind as he looked at Clarke intently and nodded.

“You’re scared of yourself.” Lincoln said, breaking Clarke’s train of thought.

“I am,” Clarke said and bowed her head and released a breath. “There’s darkness inside of me, clawing at my mind, trying to break free.”

Lincoln nodded and rose from his position besides Clarke and extended his hand to her.

“Come. Everyone is still in the Council room and they have probably calmed down by now.” Lincoln said and gestured with his head towards the Ark.

Clarke took his hand and hoisted herself up and thanked him and as they walked into towards the Ark. A comfortable silence fell between them, although Clarke could tell Lincoln was curious and wanted to know more about this 14th Clan and Azgeda. Clarke couldn’t blame him, only Octavia, himself and Clarke knew of the horrors that Azgeda had committed in the past.

                                                                                       ************

Clarke walked into the Council room and no one spared her a glance except Kane and Abby who gave her an encouraging nod as she walked towards at the end of the table and looked out to all those gathered.

Most had that their head bowed and looked at the table, guilty expressions across every face as the realization of Clarke’s words had sunk in and realized how selfish they had been to project their failures and emotional distress onto Clarke because they needed someone to blame, no matter how misplaced it was.

“I apologize for my outburst,” Clarke said and her friends perked up and now Clarke could see the how Raven’s eyes were red and swollen and Octavia’s were glassy and Clarke could see the unshed tears beneath them and Clarke knew that her harsh words had gotten her point across. Of course, Clarke knew that she was guilty of her own actions but not her friends own conscious. She had to make them realize that she was not responsible for it.

“I have to ride to TonDC and inform Indra and Commander Lexa of the 14th Clan and the Chief’s desire to meet them, afterwards I need someone to light a fire high enough to be seen from miles,” Clarke continued, trying to get her point across.

A man then stood up whom Clarke knew to be Pike her old Earth Skills teacher and levelled her with a deathly stare.

“No, we will not. The Grounders are savages, murderers and rapists.” He growled at Clarke and she noticed there were multiple nods around the room, including Bellamy.

“Then what am I Pike?” Clarke quirked a brow and spoke icy and a calmness that made multiple people swallow loudly in the room.

“You’re nothing but a teenager who knows nothing of what the Grounders are capable of.” Pike spat at her angrily.

“Really?” Clarke asked incredulously. “I think I’ve killed more people than the farming station have lost. Three times over.”

Pike for the first time wavered before he spoke. “Yes, but you did it to protect your people.”

Clarke smirked because he had fallen right into her trap. “And so do the grounders. Oh and by the way, you were in Ice Nation territory and they aren’t exactly known for their hospitality.”

This only seemed to fuel Pike’s anger that he constantly was out-witted by a so-called teenager and anger flared in his eyes as he looked at everyone with distrust and anger.

“All of the grounders are the same,” Pike fumed. “I say we kill every one of them and claim all of their lands, villages and cities for ourselves!”

 Clarke rolled her eyes. The loss Pike suffered, tragic as it was, made him blind and he was a danger, not only to the Coalition, and to an extent to Lexa, but also Skaikru.

“First of, that’s a war we won’t win and secondly, are you really that idiotic and narrow-minded Pike?” Clarke sassed and shook her head.

“Shut up!” Pike was angry and shot deathly glares towards Clarke who merely shrugged them off. It was going to take a lot more than a xenophobic asshole that was mad, that his arguments were dismissed so easily.

“I call for a chancellor’s vote.” Pike smirked, his voice now cold and harsh.

Abby and Kane looked shocked and their mouths fell ajar, so did several of Clarke’s friends, but Clarke couldn’t help but chuckle slightly and gestured to everyone in the room.

“Very well, any candidates?” Clarke asked, looking around the Council Room. To Clarke’s internal relief, her mother didn’t step forward, but Kane did.

“It’s decided, let’s go outside and vote for our future or our death.” Clarke said and everyone stood up and made their way outside.

Abby walked over to stand beside Clarke and whispered that she hoped Clarke knew what she was doing. Clarke nodded and told her that everything would be fine and that Abby needed to have faith in their people.

                                                                                       ************

Once they had every member of the Skaikru gathered and the two candidates lined up, Pike opened his speech with Bellamy at his side and Clarke stood beside Kane. After he had droned for about five to ten minutes about the dangers of the Grounders and that they could conquer all of their lands, Pike finally finished his speech to somewhat scattered cheers and that’s when everything changed for Clarke as something rather unforeseen happened.

Kane stepped forward and all eyes landed on him, waiting for his speech and while there was silence it was obvious just how tense the air felt. Clarke could feel the air in her lungs almost being forced out.

“In light of recent events,” Kane started off talking to the masses, “I hereby withdraw from the Chancellor vote and in my stead, I nominate Clarke Griffin.” Kane spoke with utter confidence as he called her name and Clarke felt her blood freeze and anxiety spike in her body as she felt all air leave her lungs.

Kane stepped back and slightly nudged Clarke, urging her forward to step to the people gathered in front of her and when Kane gave her a second nudge Clarke snapped out of her stasis and stepped forward and tried to gather as much confidence as possible.

It was as if everyone held their breath, waiting for the young woman to talk or do anything really. With one last inhale, Clarke looked up and found her words.

“We’ve faced many hardships since we landed on the ground,” she started, feeling her confidence building with every second, “We’ve fought against and alongside the Grounders. The first time we fought was due to mistrust inside the Delinquents, myself included, but why fight an unnecessary war?” Clarke asked and looked around and saw a multitude of her people nod.

“We were betrayed on the mountain,” Clarke spoke again and muttering spread through the crowd, “Our trust was misplaced, but in war, plans change. Why should we fight a war now that will only kill us when we can strive for peace?” Clarke asked looking out to the crowd who fell silent.

Clarke exhaled and inhaled slowly.

“To ask why we fight, is to ask why the leaves fall. It is in our nature. Why do we fight? To protect home and family…” Clarke trailed off as she spoke, remembering the quote she heard Jake say so long ago. “To preserve balance and bring harmony. Perhaps there is a better question: what is worth fighting for?” Clarke finished and felt an overwhelming silence as the crowd in front of her took in her words until a single clap started on her left. Then another joined and soon the entire crowd applauded, save for a few die-hard supporters of Pike’s.

Kane walked up to her with a proud smile and placed a hand on Clarke’s shoulder that made her jump slightly.

“You’re the best of all us Clarke; I know you’ll be a great chancellor.” Kane said and gave her shoulder a squeeze before stepping away to let Abby reach Clarke.

“I’m so proud of you sweetheart. The votes will be finished counted tomorrow morning, but I’m sure you’ll win, if the reaction you got was anything to go by.” Abby was beaming and Clarke could see that her mother was proud.

                                                                                       ************

Morning could not come fast enough for Clarke. She had tried to sleep but no matter how she tried, sleep evaded her. It had been hours since she had laid down to sleep but she did nothing except tossing and turning before finally relented and got up from her bed. She was dripping in sweat and while she was certain she would win, a part of her was still nervous, because questions of ‘what if’ kept haunting her mind.

After dressing herself, Clarke silently walked through the corridors of the Ark, cautious as to not wake anyone up. Dawn was still an hour or two away, she realized, as she finally found her way outside and relished in the cool air of the night. The night and the darkness that came with it calmed Clarke. People were usually asleep and she could be left to her own devices. Her days might not be her own but the nights were and that made Clarke smile to herself as she walked down towards the stables.

Clarke reached the metal gate to the stables quickly and slowly opened it, but to her dismay, it creaked loudly and she couldn’t help but cringe at the loud, offensive noise that pierced the air in Arkadia. She went in and closed the gate quickly and while it creaked again, it wasn’t nearly as loud as previously. The stables were eerily quiet and it made her uncomfortable but her uneasiness evaporated as she found Arod who whinnied as she saw Clarke approaching.

“Hey girl, did you miss me already?” Clarke asked and patted the horse’s head and Arod nodded and puffed its agreement, rubbing her head against Clarke which in turn made Clarke chuckle lightly.

 Time passed by quickly for Clarke as she stood with Arod in deep thought about Emma and that she had to face Lexa again. It made her heart beat faster and while Clarke was angry and hurt still, something had shifted inside her and it made her feel uncomfortable. The sun was slowly making its ascend over the horizon and Clarke realized how long she had spent with Arod.

_Kill her… Destroy her people, claim their souls. Their souls are yours._

Clarke froze in her tracks, the voice in her mind was getting harder to keep out, and it gnawed at her very being, trying to control her and it scared her. Because the voice was her own. Clarke pressed her eyes shut and clenched her jaw as she tried to calm herself and unknowingly, she had gripped a tight hold on her dagger and unsheathed it.

“Clarke?” A faint voice called.

“Clarke? Are you okay?” The voice called again but it wasn’t in her head.

When she felt a hand lay upon her shoulder, trying to get her attention Clarke reacted. With her free hand Clarke grabbed the hand and pulled hard in the opposite direction. Putting her foot out she grounded whoever it was and with her own voice still lurking in the background, she turned the person who laid flat on the ground and pressed a knee to the shoulder and her dagger to their throat, even drawing blood.

Time froze and everything stood still.

Clarke blinked and felt control over body come back to her mind as she saw the person underneath her. It was Abby, her own mother. Clarke scurried off and felt her hands trembling as the dagger landed with a dull thud.

Clarke slumped down in a corner, tears flowing down her cheeks and nerve-wracking sobs filled the silence as she trembled. Clarke curled in on herself, hiding her head in her arms as she pressed her knees to her chest.

“Clarke,” Abby called desperately. “Sweetheart, look at me. I’m here and you’re safe, okay?”

Abby wrapped her arms around Clarke, enveloping her in a tight embrace as Clarke’s body uncontrollably trembled. Abby kissed her daughter’s head and slowly rocked the girl’s frame back and forth while tracing soothing circles on her back.

“I-… I-,” Clarke tried, but her sobs made her voice break. “I almost killed you mom! I’m a monster!” she managed to get out between frantic sobs.

“No you didn’t sweetheart” Abby’s voice cut through, loving and soothing. “That wasn’t you.”

Clarke tried to argue, but her strength failed her voice so instead she tried to focus on her mother’s voice as she sung the lullaby Jake used to sing when Clarke was a child. Her sobs almost died down immediately until it was sniffles.

“It always made you calm down when you were a child,” Abby smiled softly at her daughter who looked up into the eyes of her mother. “I’m glad some things don’t change.”

************

“The vote has been counted and our new Chancellor is Clarke Griffin!” Kane’s voice boomed out at the grounds of Arkadia.

Clarke stepped forward to a thunderous applause and Abby, Kane and her friends sent flashing smiles towards her and Clarke couldn’t help but return them although nervousness and dread settled in her stomach as she raised her arm and waved at the crowd.

“Thank you!” Clarke said loudly as the crowd quieted down.

“Thank you to all those who voted, regardless of whom you voted for,” Clarke said, trying to acknowledge the elephant in the room, or grounds Clarke added as an after-thought. “This is new beginning and our chance to live a life of peace but also freedom. I want to thank you all, for those who worked so very hard to give us this chance, but also to those who made the ultimate sacrifice!” Clarke spoke with confidence as some people silently cried the families of those gone. “They shall never be forgotten!”

Roars coursed through Arkadia as Clarke finished and Kane walked over and gave her proud smile.

“May I do the honors, Chancellor Griffin?” Kane asked softly.

“You may Marcus.” Clarke replied, chuckling.

Kane placed the pin over her heart and bowed his head respectfully and Clarke extended her hand to shake Kane’s hand, but he simply grinned and gave her a tight hug.

“If Jake was here, he would be so proud of you Clarke.” Kane whispered softly and gave Clarke one last squeeze before letting go.

Clarke turned around to another round of applause and for the first time since the hundred landed, she felt hope.

However the feeling didn’t last long, as the cheers died down as a piercing sound tore through Arkadia.

A horn blew in the distance from inside the forest and the guards quickly formed rank around Clarke as Kane bellowed orders to take the chancellor inside.

“Lincoln!” Clarke yelled as panic ensued around Arkadia, people scattering and clamoring with yells and distress.

Once inside, Clarke ordered Kane to find Lincoln and Octavia and he hurried outside the room to find them, as they probably retreated inside the Ark along with the rest of the people close to the newly elected Chancellor.

Minutes passed and Clarke grew worried, it wasn’t any horn she heard Trikru have used when they attacked the mountain and Clarke felt dread settle in. This could be the horn of Azgeda.

Kane returned shortly, with Octavia and Lincoln in tow.

“Lincoln!” Clarke exclaimed and rose from her chair. “Do you know which clan that horn belongs to?” Clarke asked quickly.

Lincoln and Octavia stood rather perplexed and Clarke raised her eyebrows as to snap them out of their thoughts.

“N-no,” Lincoln said rather confused. “It doesn’t belong to anyone in the Coalition.

Then it hit Clarke; Emma.

It had to be the only explanation. As ever quick on her feet Clarke knew that she had to ride to TonDC, and fast.

“Lincoln and Octavia, get ready!” Clarke ordered firmly. “We ride for TonDC in five minutes.”

“Yes Chancellor.” Both of them said and hurried outside the room and towards the stables.

Kane and Abby stood frozen as Clarke gave out commands to everyone in the room. They both realized she was a natural born leader, whether Abby wanted it or not she had to admit that Clarke had the instincts of a great leader.

“Clarke, I beg of you to reconsider-“ Kane tried but Clarke cut him off.

“No,” Clarke stated firmly, “You heard Lincoln; it wasn’t any horn of the Coalition clans. It can only be Emma and her clan and I have to know what the hell is going on. Something must have happened and I’m not about to let a war start for all the wrong reasons.” Clarke said flatly, leaving no room for discussion.

_Meanwhile some miles outside of TonDC…_

“Chief Emma!” Ava called interrupting Emma as she was studying maps.

“What?!” Emma yelled as she looked up and around the forest.

“Our scout just returned Clarke and two others ride for TonDC as we speak.” Ava replied.

Emma clenched her jaws, sighing. She unsheathed her swords and turned around to her warriors.

“You know why we are here,” Emma bellowed, silencing every warrior present, “Last night as I told you all, we finally got a clear description of the queen’s banner riding south. It is the very same banner of Nialah, meaning we were all deceived.” Emma snarled between gritted teeth.

“The bloodline we thought to be ended is now in the hands of her daughter, Nia,” Emma spat the words. “She is the descendant of the one who took so many that stood dear to us. Even my beloved.”

Emma looked to her warriors and saw the fire burn beneath their eyes. “Today is the day we demand that the justice of those we lost to be paid with the blood of the entire bloodline. Today, we shall have our vengeance!” Emma concluded and with her sword raised above her head she let out a fierce roar that her warriors joined.

                                                                                             ************

Emma led her small pack of warriors closer to TonDC, although she had waited long enough for Clarke and her guards to get there. Despite her thirst for revenge Emma knew she had to be smart in order to have it, had she been more reckless she would have enticed a war with the whole Coalition due to the oath all the clans took upon agreeing to enter.

With their banner hoisted up high, Emma walked out into the open and looked to the village in front of her as people labored in the ruins due to the mountain and Emma felt it tug at her heartstrings. She knew that the Trikru were no strangers to hardships and neither were her clan.

Guiding her force onto the path that led straight into TonDC, Emma grabbed the horn at her side and raised it to her mouth and blew again.

“What now Chief?” Ava asked nervously.

“Now we wait.” Emma replied coldly, “Draw swords!” She barked out and the sound of swords drawn pierced the tense air.

Emma breathed in sharply as she listened carefully to the commotion inside the village, trying to make out whatever was happening but it was far too noisy to single out anything until she could hear the familiar sound of boots walking heavily in synchronized rhythm.

Emma eyed the warriors spilling out of TonDC and couldn’t help but chuckle as she saw a very familiar blonde who looked very cross and while it was a serious situation Emma found Clarke’s facial expression funny. Mostly because she looked like a very angry mother about to scold her child.

Clarke walked alongside two other women one of which Emma guessed to be Lexa.

_The stars may still be shining their light upon us._

Emma schooled her features as to reveal nothing as the small army that had poured out from TonDC was only a minute away now.

 “Stand down.” Emma ordered her warriors when she noticed that a lot had their swords raised.

“But-“ Someone tried to argue.

“That’s an order.” Emma said with finality.

“Yes Chief.”

Emma locked eyes with a pair of green eyes that burned with great intensity and war paint that only intensified the fire which burned beneath.

“What does an armed host do outside MY village and moreover, where does this armed host come from?” Lexa said, eyes raking over the warriors standing behind Emma.

“To discuss our allegiance to you, Heda.” Emma said calmly with a small smile on her lips and noticed Clarke roll her eyes.

“You didn’t answer my second question.” Lexa retorted with a hostile snarl.

Emma chuckled and shook her head.

“We are the Bleironakru, Heda,” Emma started, gesturing to her warriors, “We live beyond your southern border, even further than the plains.”

This seemed to throw Lexa somewhat off, but she recovered quickly.

“And why should I trust your claim?” Lexa replied, eyeing Emma with a questioning gaze. “You could just as well be exiles, outcasts.”

Sighing, Emma dropped her head and let out a frustrated breath and gathered her thoughts when an idea popped into her brain.

“Why don’t you confer with Clarke, Heda?” Emma asked, now looking at Clarke who stared back at her with wide eyes.

“Clarke?” Lexa asked confusedly and turned to the blonde. “What does she mean Chancellor?”

                                                                                             ************

“An entire village living south of our borders?!” Indra asked with a snarl, “Wanheda is trying to trick you Heda! Let me kill her and let us be done-“

“Em pleni!” Lexa interrupted and levelled Indra with a hard glare and gestured for Clarke to continue as they stood inside Lexa’s tent.

“She speaks the truth Commander.” Clarke said simply her voice void of its usual warmth.

Sighing Lexa placed a hand on her temples rubbing them slightly and looked at Clarke, then Emma.

“Heda, if I may,” Emma looked questioningly at the brunette at the other end of the table who nodded in response, “I know that Azgeda marches south, specifically towards you. While I do not doubt the strength and hearts of your warriors in battle, what would it hurt to add my army to your own?”

Lexa seemed to ponder over this for a moment and furrowed her brows in confusion, looking at Emma with a questioning gaze.

“I do not know what good it would do your people,” Lexa started with a curious tone, “Why? I cannot help suspect an ulterior motive. For three hundred years, your clan lived away from the Coalition and stayed hidden. What has changed?” Lexa asked confused.

“Nia,” Emma said, anger flaring in her veins, “Nia and you. Before you were born, I lost my beloved to Nia’s mother and so did a lot of my people, but when she died with no apparent heir to the throne, we assumed her bloodline was spent. We were wrong; we discovered Nia’s parentage last night and my people will demand justice.” Emma said with as little emotion as possible.

“And then you,” Emma said, her voice less angry, “The High Council and I believe that you are the one the elders prophesied that I will bow to and join the Coalition.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kinda 'eh', with this chapter as not a lot happens but things get more exciting in the chapter three I promise! Thank you to all those who commented and gave kudos, in the end, you were the ones who inspired me to get this chapter up! I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Until next time!


	3. Swords in The Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens now that Emma has finally met with Lexa and Clarke? Things take an unexpected turn and an old familiar face pops up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone - sorry for the long wait of the chapter, it's been some hard months with school and other things but I finally found the joy of writing again and got out this chapter. I'm a bit meh about it but hey I write for myself. Not proof read so there's probably going to be an edited version of this coming up soon but I just really wanted to get this chapter out there. I hope you'll find it to your liking.

_Today the blood of battle_  
_Upon my weapons will never dry_  
_Many I'll send into the ground_  
_Laughing as they die_

 _Place my body on a ship_  
_And burn it on the sea_  
_Let my spirit rise_  
_Valkiries carry me_  
_Take me to Valhalla_  
_Where my brothers wait for me_  
_Fires burn into the sky_  
_My spirit will never die_

                                                                                                             **********

Clarke stepped out from her tent in TonDC and looked around to see people still hard at work to rebuild their village and the sight left Clarke feeling conflicted. While she was happy that they had come so far in such a short period it also left a very bittersweet taste in her mouth. She was the reason that they had to rebuild it in the first place and she hated it but there was a part of Clarke, buried deep within that whispered dark and horrid things.

_Grant them their hearts desire. Make them sleep the eternal slumber._

She shook her head, trying to shake the thoughts and voice out of her head although it was harder to do so with each passing day. Clarke walked around TonDC seemingly aimless with no intention so Clarke just walked, letting her legs decide where she would end up, soon Clarke ended up on a small hill just outside of the village where the noise was drowned in the thicket behind her and the small lights of the stars shone.

Clarke never understood why some called the vastness of space beautiful, it was cold and desolate and her father was forever claimed by it, as she stood by powerless to save him and ever since she hated the ark and space but now looking up and observing the small white dots littered across the sky with a belt above her, Clarke couldn’t help but gaze up in awe. She was watching a spiral arm of the galaxy and Clarke felt both incredibly small but also like a giant amongst ants.

Clarke wondered if they were alone, alone as she felt, that the entire great vastness of space that they were the only life to have had taken form and a feeling Clarke couldn’t quite place settled in her stomach. It felt like clarity or tranquillity and as she lay there on the hard ground, Clarke didn’t the soft footsteps approaching her.

“Hello Clarke,” A familiar voice sounded, breaking Clarke out of her thoughts. “I thought I might find you here.”

Clarke sat up and looked at the blue eyes that stared back at her and Clarke felt anger rise in her chest and couldn’t help when a puff escaped her throat. Clarke was beyond angry that Emma had showed up, breaking their deal. Clarke didn’t even know why except the small information she had learned from just a few hours earlier.

Clarke sighed and gestured for Emma to take a seat next to her and Emma smiled and sat down next to her and for some reason kept fidgeting with her leather strip. Clarke opted to just look at the sky as silence settled around them, it wasn’t uncomfortable but tense instead and Clarke just waited for Emma to break it, after all it was she who owed Clarke an explanation.

“The stars shine brightly tonight,” Emma starts, sadness tinting her voice and Clarke looks to the woman next to her, “My people have based their belief upon the old Norse Gods.”

Clarke furrows her brows in confusion and wonder where the older woman was going with this. Clarke felt her thoughts drift into a quieter place, is wasn’t often the world offered her such peace, even if just for a night.

“Our dead isn’t upon placed on a funeral pyre,” Emma clenched her jaw and Clarke resisted the urge to reach out and place a comforting hand on Emma’s thigh. “Well at least not those who die by the sword.”

Emma swallowed hard and continued. “Nia’s mother, Nialah, killed fifty of my people twenty-five years ago, they were a peace delegation I had sent to meet the Heda but they never made it. Amongst them was my beloved, Eleanor, they were killed for a reason I do not know.” Emma inhaled a shaky breath.

“We didn’t even have their bodies to bury, they were hewn even as they lay dead upon the field where they were murdered. We didn’t get a chance to let their spirits rise.” Emma said and bowed her head and Clarke could see how glassy those blue eyes had become.

This time Clarke couldn’t resist the urge and let her hand rest upon Emma’s thigh, tracing soothing patterns with her thumb and Emma’s head perked and looked up at Clarke with curiosity and gratitude.

Clarke understood now why Emma had come, emotions had won and she had sought out Clarke and Lexa because she wanted justice both for herself and for her people, were reason and logic ruled at first it had been replaced by a burning desire for vengeance and Clarke could understand that, hell Clarke was surprised she manged to stay in so close vicinity to Lexa without strangling her yet.

“So..” Emma said with raised eyebrows looking inquisitively back at Clarke.

“So what?” Clarke said confused.

“You love her.” Emma said, but it wasn’t said as a question but as a fact and Clarke retracted her hand and anger flared up in her chest.

Clarke got up to her feet and started to walk away to cool off before she did something to Emma she would surely regret.

“Clarke!” Emma exclaimed, and Clarke could hear that she was rushing after her.

She heard Emma call her name again and felt a hand grab her arm and Clarke couldn’t believe the audacity Emma showed now and it only kept fuelling the anger flaring in her chest.

“I do NOT Love Lexa!” Clarke said and turned around to face Emma and once she locked her eyes with the woman now in front of her and levelled Emma with a death glare but to Clarke’s surprise she didn’t back down and defiance oozed from Emma’s demeanour.

“Yes you do!” Emma growled. “You think you hate her, you think you want to kill her! You can lie to yourself, to Lexa and to everyone else but not to me!” Emma said, returning the glare and Clarke’s jaw snapped shut.

“I saw the way you looked at her whenever she wasn’t looking. No matter how much you want to, you can’t hide your emotions, at least not from your eyes.” Emma said loudly before Clarke could reply and she felt her anger die down, fear and sadness replacing it. It felt heavy on her chest and a lump settled in her throat, preventing Clarke from speaking.

“Your eyes did betray you Clarke. You’re hurt, angry and you feel betrayed.” Emma’s features visibly softened. “You wouldn’t feel all that if you hated Lexa. You feel all of this because despite everything, you couldn’t bring yourself to hate her, because after all is said and done you still love her and that makes you angry at yourself.” Emma’s voice to what was barely a whisper and Clarke felt her eyes brimming with tears, because deep down she knew that Emma was right.

A tear rolled down her cheek before she had a chance to stop it and Emma sent her a sad smile and felt her own lips tug slightly upwards and Emma placed her hands on Clarke’s shoulders and gave them a soft squeeze.

Clarke released a breath she didn’t know she had held and felt her body tremble slightly and looked to the ground, trying to process what Emma had said. No matter how little Clarke liked it, she knew that Emma had spoken the truth. It made Clarke dizzy and her head was spinning from the thoughts the now whirled through her mind.

“Come on, let’s get you back before they send out an army to find you.” Emma said jokingly and Clarke appreciated that she was trying to ease the tension.

                                                                                                                                   **********

Clarke and Emma sat around a campfire in the middle of TonDC as the people who were rebuilding the village had went to rest for the night and silence had fallen over the city and Clarke felt her thoughts drifting to a more serious matter than Lexa. Azgeda. Emma was dead set on vengeance and Clarke knew deep down, so was Lexa, but Lexa would also want to spare her people’s lives, while Emma seemed much less concerned about her warrior’s lives.

“Emma,” Clarke started. “Why are you not bothered about a war where countless of your warrior’s will die?” Clarke asked, curious as to the glaring carelessness.

Emma’s head turned and looked at Clarke with a puzzling gaze, before drawing in a heavy breath. “It’s not that I don’t care, Clarke, that you must understand,” Emma leaned back and looked to the sky. “My warriors volunteer to fight from a young age where a seasoned warrior takes on an apprentice. We teach them our values, pride, honour, valour and bravery.” Emma explained.

“In our belief, to die in battle is one of the greatest honours there exist, after all, how do you fight an enemy who does not fear death?” Emma asked rhetorically. “My warriors are supposed to sow fear in our enemies to distract them and thus gain the upper hand, it’s ingrained on our very beings that to die in battle and gain a table with Odin in Valhalla is the greatest thing to achieve, and for that you need to be willing to die on the battlefield. I need not ask my people to go die for me, they would do it without a doubt.”

Clarke sat in shock, she couldn’t believe the coolness in Emma’s words and felt speechless but reminded herself that her or Lexa’s people where no better.

 _Victory stands on the back of sacrifice_ , Clarke thought to herself and sighed.

“What troubles you?” Emma asked concerned.

“Nothing, I’m just sick of war always looming around every corner.” Clarke replied exhausted.

“We shall have peace Clarke.” Emma smiled and seemed genuine in her belief.

“I hope so.”

Clarke got up from the ground as silence had settled over TonDC and walked towards her tent, deciding that she would try and get some sleep while Emma stayed at the fire. Clarke stepped inside the tent Lexa had risen for her, with more than enough room. Clarke got out of her clothes and threw them on the ground. The clothes had stuck to her skin due to Clarke’s lack of showers over the last couple of days but for tonight, a bath had just recently been drawn for her. Clarke reasoned it had been Lexa who asked for it, wanting Clarke to have some semblance of rest.

Next to the bath stood a large bucket of water, flowing freely with bubbles, Clarke threw her used clothes in the bucket, letting them soak for a bit before she cleaned them. She knew they would dry with relative ease in the hot and dry summer breezes, even in the night.

Clarke stripped herself from her underwear as well, standing completely nude as she dipped a toe in the bath, the warmth instantly embracing her foot as she put her leg further into the water. It felt nice and not wanting to waste the warmth, Clarke got in, submerging her body into the water completely.

Despite having once again taken on the burden of leadership, Clarke felt her body flow freely as she settled in the bath. The past felt as though it was washing away, the darkness however, lingered. It was the one part Clarke could not rid herself of, it was a part of her now and she needed to accept that it would always be there. Clarke’s thoughts darkened, turning bitter and sour and Clarke reached for the edges of the bath, squeezing so tightly her knuckles went white.

It was as if the weather felt Clarke’s disturbed state as the winds howled outside seemingly out of nowhere, making the cloth of the tent flap in the wind. Clarke instead of flowing freely in the water felt drowning, it was as if water filled her lungs though she was well above the water. Gasping for air, Clarke didn’t notice the person who entered her tent.

“Clarke!” Somewhere faint the voice called, it was familiar.

“Clarke!” The voice yelled this time, somehow near but at the same time fainter than before.

Her vision was blurring and before long it turned dark and the last thing Clarke felt was her body going limp.

                                                                                                                                                 **********

Clarke felt strength return to her body, it still felt heavy, but the weight seemed to lessen with each passing moment, her senses slowly returning. She felt her body on something soft, she could smell the soap somewhere near her, she could hear the silent pleas of someone next to her. Clarke inhaled, her throat was dry and every breath hurt.

“Water.” Clarke managed to croak out.

Clarke heard the person shuffle beside her and not a moment had passed when the sensation of the metal with the cold liquid inside caressed her lips ever so slightly. Clarke parted her lips and the water felt taxing as it slipped into her throat and with each sip it got easier to swallow. When she had, had her fill the cup was placed with a clunk on a nearby table.

Whoever sat beside her drew in a shaky breath and Clarke knew from the obviously shaken breath that it had to be a breath of relief, worry, and thankfulness that she was okay and though Clarke could feel the trembling hands of the person holding the cup, Clarke still couldn’t figure out who it was but they had done so with outmost care. Without the strength to open her eyes Clarke decided not to dwell on it despite knowing who it was in her heart.

Clarke don’t know when she fell asleep but she did remember the soft breathing of someone beside her, exhaling and inhaling at a slow and steady pace, quite obviously they were asleep. Clarke felt a swell of warmth spreading inside her chest that whoever looked after slept beside her in a chair so she was looked after.

Clarke rested in the bed and could feel her strength almost completely had returned and beneath her eyelids she could sense the very faint orange hue indicating that morning would soon be upon them. With the few moments, she had left of her rest Clarke tried to remember what had happened but only ended up with drawing blanks as she searched her memory. The last thing Clarke remembered was she had gotten into the bath, feeling the relief of the water embracing her.

Clarke didn’t know how long she had been wondering about what had happened but the person next to her stirred, seemingly awakening from their slumber.

It was then Clarke opened her eyes, though they felt heavy still, Clarke was feeling stronger by the second. Clarke saw the pale-brownish cloth of the tent above her and her eyes had to adjust to the light, however dim it was.

Once her eyes had fully adjusted to the dim light inside the tent, Clarke looked to the side to see whoever it was that had looked after her. Clarke knew she should have been surprised to see Lexa’s sleeping form besides her but she wasn’t, it was only Lexa who could invoke the well emotions inside of her she always felt inside her.

Though she knew she should be mad at Lexa, Clarke help the giggle that escaped her throat when a Lexa was sitting next to her, snoring silently with her head bowed down. The sound of Clarke giggling did however seem to rouse Lexa from her sleep as she groggily opened her eyes and stared at Clarke.

“Clarke?” Lexa asked worried, her voice heavily affect by her sleep.

“Thank you.” Clarke responded a small smile making its way across her face.

“I..” Lexa started, as her facial expression turned from worried to confusion. “You’re welcome Clarke.” Lexa popped the ‘k’ in her name as she always did and it never failed to send shivers down Clarke’s spine.

                                                                                                                                                 **********

Emma stood on the hill just outside of TonDC, watching the sun making that was about to make way above the horizon, enjoying the sounds of the forest surrounding the villiage. Her mind was wandering, to Eleanor, to her people. The sun finally arose over the horizon, revealing a bright red disk this morning, not the usual yellow disk. In her ancestor’s belief, it was supposed to be thought that blood had been spilled this night. Emma chuckled, it was no more than atmospheric interference she thought when something pulled her attention away, in the corner of her eye. Something that was not there a moment ago.

Emma looked right when she saw a great fire in the distance on the very top of a great tower and Emma knew enough of the Trikru for it to be their beacon, only to be used in greatest of need. “The beacon is lit.” Emma mumbled, standing completely still.

“The beacon is lit!” Emma exclaimed more loudly this time.

Emma finally willed her body into action and ran as fast as she could towards Lexa’s tent, jumping down from stone to stone, each time heavy stomps came from her iron clad boots. The rattling of metal made several guards and people look out to see the commotion in the early morning. Emma however was running fast and didn’t notice the curious gaze people threw at her, no she had to reach Lexa’s tent.

Reaching the entrance to the great tent Lexa was living in for the moment, Emma threw the flaps to the side. “The beacons of Polis are lit!” Emma exclaimed as she entered, slightly out of breath and threw her hands on the table.

“The beacon is lit! Polis needs you Heda!” Emma panted and confused gazes met her.

“The beacon is not lit.” Indra snarled. “Polis is safe, the Azgeda army does not reach Polis for another week. Now leave before I cut you down.”

“Then go see for yourself, Indra.” Emma retorted, defiance oozing from every fibre of her being. Indra grunted and left the tent immediately and finally Emma looked around the tent to see that Heda was not in sight.

“Where is Lexa?” Emma asked Ryder who had stood silently watching. “In the tent of Wanheda, she is caring for her.”

“Thank you.” Emma replied and could hear the gasp of Indra outside, seeing indeed that the beacons had been lit.

Emma rushed outside to see Indra nodding at her, as a silent thank you for having brought it to them as they otherwise wouldn’t have noticed the beacons for some time. Emma and Indra walked with a quick pace to Clarke’s tent and at the same time. “Heda.” Both women said in unison, bowing their heads in respect.

Lexa sat in the chair she had all night whilst Clarke still laid in her bed resting. The atmosphere inside was relaxed but Lexa stirred and stood up as quietly as she could as not to wake Clarke.

“Yes?” Lexa said, with not a worry in her voice, but her expression changed from that of relaxation to that of worry. Emma noticed how a moment ago she was Lexa now she is Heda, commander of the Coalition of the Twelve Clans. Indra gestured to Emma and Emma straightened her back.

“The beacon of Polis is lit Heda. Polis needs you.” Emma explained and then Lexa’s mask shattered ever so slightly.

“They..” Worry turned into anger as she started grind her jaw. “Indra muster our forces, you have one day then you ride to Polis on the next, call for the emissary of every clan I will speak to each of them to see if they know about what Nia is planning.” Lexa fumed, speaking loudly, stirring Clarke.

“Right away Heda.” Indra bowed her head and went outside the tent, already barking orders. Clarke sat up in the bed with a sleep ridden look, hair sticking out everywhere.

“What’s happening?” Clarke asked with a groggy voice.

“The beacon of Polis is lit, my apologies Clarke, but I must leave.” Lexa said curtly and gestured for Emma to follow her.

“I must go, please look after Clarke.” Lexa said when they were out of earshot of Clarke, Lexa was visibly worried for Clarke still.

“You have my word Heda.” Emma replied, bowing her head and extended her arm which Lexa grabbed and in her eyes Emma could see the gratitude.

Lexa departed not long after and Emma went inside to talk with Clarke only to be met with suspicious gazes from an angry looking brunette and a tall stoic, muscular man.

                                                                                                                                                 **********

Clarke still felt somewhat groggy from last night’s episode feeling her head being dragged down with lead weights. Still somewhat confused Clarke poured water into the cup and down the content in one big gulp. She had barely even noticed the entrance of Octavia and Lincoln sitting at the table in the middle of the tent.

Clarke sat with her feet planted on the ground resting her head in her hands, regaining the clarity of mind by the second. Then Clarke heard heavy boots hitting the ground as whoever it was entered the tent.

Clarke looked up to see the familiar blonde with blue eyes staring at her worriedly. Clarke chuckled at the softness in the imposing woman and grabbed her washed clothes and gave them all a quick nod.

After settling into the clothes and feeling comfortable in them once more without the cloth sticking to her skin, Clarke walked out to the table where Octavia, Lincoln and Emma sat in uncomfortable silence with Emma slightly tapping her fingers against the hilt of her sword. Clarke looked between them with curious gazes and pulled out the chair and sat down.

“So, would anyone tell me what it means that the beacon of Polis is lit?” Clarke asked, looking to Lincoln and Emma.

Emma stayed silent and Lincoln swallowed. “When the beacon is lit Clarke, it means that Polis is in danger and is requesting help from its allies,” Lincoln explained, with his head slightly bowed and a quiver to his voice. “It means that Azgeda or someone is about to lay siege on the city.” Clarke nodded understanding the gravity of the situation.

Octavia’s eyes wandered around the room while she fiddled with the buckle on her belt until finally spoke. “I’m sorry for lashing out at you Clarke,” Octavia started. “We were just so focused on our pain, that we forgot you were hurting too.” Octavia cleared her throat and shuffled in her chair.

Clarke sent Octavia a soft smile and the tension between them seemed to lessen but Clarke focused back on more pressing matters. “Clarke, we should get you back to Arkadia,” Octavia started, her face more serious than before. “We need to tell our people that a war is coming and where our place is in it.” Octavia explained while Lincoln and Emma nodded.

“What about you Emma, what will you do?” Clarke asked, looking to the blonde in front of her.

“I’ll see you back to Arkadia and then I shall return home and muster my army.” Emma said with a coldness in her voice that Clarke had not heard before.

Clarke narrowed her eyes at Emma and set her jaws. “You’re joining Lexa in this war.” Clarke stated and felt her own body stiffening. “I am,” Emma replied displaying no emotions, “I will not let the blood of my people go unpunished anymore.”

Clarke bowed her head and sighed because she knew that her people would have to take a side and though she held no lost love for Azgeda and her heart screamed to join Lexa Clarke knew that some of her people might not be as forthcoming to join the Trikru as Clarke was but Emma’s decision left her no choice, the Skaikru had to join Trikru in the war or remain neutral but it was only a matter of time before they were forced into the war.

“So unless we join you and Lexa, my people are surrounded from you in the south and Lexa in the north?” Clarke asked Emma whose eyes faltered slightly.

“Yes.” Emma said but her reply seemed heavy with regret.

“Then the Skaikru shall join forces with you Emma.” Clarke stated, knowing full well she didn’t have much else of a choice though a great burden seemed to be lifted from the shoulders of Emma as breathed a sigh of relief.

Clarke looked to Lincoln who gave a soft nod and as did Octavia showing their support that Clarke made the right call and Clarke let out a sigh of relief.

“Come Clarke, we must return to Arkadia.” Lincoln spoke up for the first time since he entered the tent. Clarke nodded and they all rose out of their chairs and Emma gave her a curt nod as she made her way outside the tent to fetch her own horse and gather up her warriors while Clarke, Octavia and Lincoln walked in silence to the stable in TonDC and in that silence Clarke in her mind prepared herself for the perhaps the biggest danger her people had ever faced.

As she prepared her horse for the journey home to Arkadia Clarke thought of Lexa, fearing that she might never see her again. A terrible shadow settled in her heart as Clarke mounted Arod and with Octavia and Lincoln by her side, they rode to the edge of TonDC, waiting for Emma to show up. Clarke looked out to the forest that surrounded them and saw Emma and her warriors, bidding them farewell. Clarke observed that she grasped the forearm of each of her warriors but one, no this warrior embraced and kissed on her forehead.

Then the warriors mounted their horses and rode the passage south, toward their home and Clarke saw the tall warrior stroke her horse’s mane, a brightly red horse as she seemed to whisper something to the horse which prompted the horse to gentle nudge it’s head against Emma’s head. Clarke thought to herself that it reminded her of her own horse, Arod, it’s behaviour was not that of you see in every horse. It was like it was attached to Emma, emotionally just like Arod was bound to Clarke.

Emma was by Clarke’s side a moment later, nodding at her respectfully and began their journey to Arkadia. Lincoln and Octavia sat in comfortable conversation and Clarke relished in the smiles she could see on their faces. Clarke for the most part just sat and listened but offered some of her own insights in whatever the conversation they had. Emma sat silent and every so often she would look to the wilderness as if a sound caught her attention, it was here Clarke noticed a red cloth hanging from the belt of the old warrior and it piqued Clarke’s interest.

As Clarke studied the cloth as subtle as she could she could make out that it was embroidered exposed by the wind and the distinct outline of a bear came into sight and Clarke wondered what the cloth meant and could not hold her own curiosity back.

“Emma, the cloth hanging from your belt,” Clarke said quietly as she could so Lincoln and Octavia wouldn’t hear. “What does it mean?” Clarke asked curiously.

Emma looked down at the cloth and let out a small chuckle as she took it in her hand and shifted it a few times.

“This?” Emma started and her face morphed into that of coldness. “This is the symbol of the berserker.”

Clarke raised an eyebrow, still not fully understanding what Emma meant and waited for her to continue.

“Those of us who carry it in battle are fierce warriors, taking on the aspect of the bear and granting the fury we need to overwhelm our foe’s. Though it comes at a cost, once we take on the aspect we can neither distinguish friend or foe.” Emma finished solemnly.

Clarke gulped as Emma finished, not expecting a cloth to carry such a heavy weight as it did and Clarke could see the regret that lingered in Emma’s eyes.

The rest of ride was spent in tense silence which luckily for Clarke would be over soon as they reached the gates of Arkadia. Clarke bid farewell to Emma who set off to gather her army and so Clarke, Octavia and Lincoln returned into Arkadia where they were welcomed by Kane and Abby.

As Clarke got of her horse she called a meeting once more to inform her people about the news of the war looming ever so close to their very doorstep.

                                                                                                                                                 **********

Emma reached her home as the sun was about to set on the horizon and she could see the commotion inside the city. The sound of sword being sharpened against grind stones and metal rattling on inside.

Emma dismounted her horse and handed the reins over to the stable master and went over to the warrior’s training ground where they all stood at the ready armed for war.

“Ava!” Emma shouted.

“Yes Chief?” Ava rushed out from the ranks to meet Emma.

“How far are we in the preparations Ava?” Emma asked, looking to the many warriors who are ready to begin their march on Azgeda.

“We are ready to depart by morning Chief.” Ava replied curtly and Emma nodded.

“Bring me our general Ava, she has intricate knowledge of the lands.” Emma said and looked to Ava, waiting for a reply. Ava gulped and nodded, running into the warrior’s tent.

A moment passed and all noise amongst the warriors died out as the greatest of them all emerged from the tent and Emma smirked. She had always admired the tenacity of her greatest warrior and general.

“You sent for me Chief?” The tall dirty haired blonde said and extended her arm to Emma who grasped the woman’s arm.

“It looks like the Trikru has need of you again, Anya.” Emma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who guessed this?! I had actually planned on Anya returning from the beginning always a part of Emma's clan. Also I will be retconning the clan's name (I'll do that when I wake up because I'm close to uploading this at 7 am.) so a huge thanks for Quantum Reality for the idea of the new name and some things I should do better and so forth your criticism has been really helpful and has allowed me to come up with new and better ideas.


	4. Resist and Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the attack on Polis, Clarke returned to her people to decide what their fate should be, when unexpected events unfold. Can Clarke save those, she holds most dear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry for the long wait! I had some rough personal issues that prevented me from writing, but I'm back! Here's the chapter I've longed to write, I hope'll enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> Trigger warnings, there is blood and graphic displays of violence in this chapter.

_What do you do, when all hope has forsaken you?  
What is there to do, when all seems lost?_

_Will you break, or will you stand, and fight for what you believe in?_

                                                **********

Clarke stood in the council room alone, wondering about what was happening in Polis and by extension, though Clarke wouldn’t allow anyone to see it, she cared for Lexa still, deeply and worried about her, so as she stood with her hands firmly placed on the table in front of her and her head bowed, Clarke’s thoughts wandered and darkened as she tried to fight the thoughts that now spoke of the demise of Lexa and Clarke desperately tried to fight them.

As she stood there in the cold, dark room in complete silence and trying to not let her thoughts overwhelm her, it some time for her to register the shouting that had started outside the room. It had been three days since she left TonDC with Lexa riding off into battle. Though one shout broke through Clarke’s trance, her mother.

“Someone get Clarke!” Abby yelled in the distance and a few seconds later the door was being pounded on furiously.

“I’ll be right out.” Clarke said calmly and breathed in.

Clarke squared her shoulders and walked to the door, opening it. “What’s going on?” Clarke demanded.

“I’m sorry Chancellor!” Miller said hastily. “You have to come, now!” He urged her.

Clarke’s concern grew as she and Miller with haste walked towards the grounds of Arkadia, though the walk was spent in silence, Clarke could sense the tension oozing from Miller, his posture was completely rigid. They soon reached the exit where Clarke saw the chaos unfold around her, several Trikru warriors on horses were inside already and that’s when Clarke could finally see the horror before her eyes as they adjusted to the bright sunlight that shone above them.

Most of them had been severely injured and Clarke felt her legs moving on their own volition, already knowing what her heart was searching for, Lexa.

Clarke moved with ease through the surrounding chaos, as her people were busy carrying warrior’s off their horses as some screamed from the hell they had just been through, some were unconscious as they were laid upon stretchers, others screaming with an agony Clarke had not known possible and as she looked towards the entrance she saw the trail of blood there was behind them.

It all became blurry for Clarke, past colliding with the present as those screams reminded her of events she would rather keep in the past where they belong. A loud ringing rang in her head as if was as though time slowed down. Clarke looked around, seeing warrior's cling on to her people as if they were the lifeline upon the ocean.

Absentmindedly Clarke saw the person getting in front of her, but she couldn’t react and there was a voice Clarke could hear faintly calling her name.

“Clarke!” Abby yelled, cupping Clarke’s face.

Feeling her mother’s hands on her cheeks helped Clarke snap out of it and felt her eyes gaze into her mother’s brown, worried eyes.

“Clarke, I need you here, okay?” Abby pleaded, her hands still cupping Clarke’s cheeks.

“Of course, what happened here?” Clarke asked, her eyes wandering around the warriors scattered around the grounds.

"I don't know, but I was hoping you could find out," Abby replied, dropping her hands from Clarke's face and sighed.

"I have to go, Clarke, see you soon okay?" Abby turned around and went back to the injured warriors.

Clarke stood a moment, to observe her mother helping and ordering her people around to help with the medical treatment and in that moment of observing her mother Clarke steeled her nerves and turned around.

Clarke walked only a few meters until something caught her eyes outside the plains of Arkadia, it was two warriors. One of them riding a white horse and the other a grey horse.

Lexa.

Clarke knew it was Lexa as soon as she saw the horse and barked at the perimeter guard to get the gate open and as the closer they got, Clarke could see how Lexa was slumped over her horse, being held somewhat upright by the rider next to her. Indra.

 

“We stood no chance. Most of the coalition turned on us.” Indra spoke in-between heavy breaths as she let go of the reins and used both hands to support Lexa’s weight.

“Save her Clarke. Please.” Indra pleaded, worry now replacing the emotions so clearly portrayed on Indra’s face.

Clarke merely nodded, trying to reel her emotions in as she called for someone to help her getting Lexa down from her horse. Clarke gasped as she grabbed the shoulder of Lexa, the blood that trailed from her shoulder and down her stomach and the laceration on her stomach and clearly unconscious. The next minutes went by in a blur as they carried Lexa into the med-bay of Arkadia, aside from a little mumbling, Lexa remained unconscious and Clarke had to take a step back as she tried to suppress her fears of losing Lexa and trying her best to remember what her mother taught her.

Clarke drew in a shaky breath and another one that was steadier and walked back to the table that Lexa laid lifeless upon and began accessing her condition. Clarke noticed the small arrow lodged in Lexa's shoulder and saw that the shaft of the arrow had been broken off, Clarke then looked at Lexa’s head, bruised and bloody, gulping Clarke knew that it was probably only superficial wounds, but a chill ran down her spine nonetheless as she with careful hands moved unto the back of Lexa’s neck.

Clarke knew what she had to feel for in Lexa's neck, so with careful hands, she felt her way down Lexa's neck, one vertebra at a time to see if they were either dislodged or in the worse case broken. With a sigh of relief Clarke finished her exam of Lexa's neck and went to look at the laceration draw across Lexa’s stomach, it would need stitches, Clarke could already see that, she just prayed and hoped it wouldn’t be worse.

"Okay, for now, clean the wound on the stomach, we need to see if her organs have taken any damage, and we need to keep the pressure on the arrow wound, but we need to take care of this laceration first," Clarke spoke with a firmness in her voice she did not know how to muster.

A few of the apprentices of Abby’s nodded and grabbed what they needed for Clarke to get Lexa better, two people got bandages and put pressure on the wound on Lexa’s shoulder, causing the brunette to groan in pain and started to thrash in her unconscious state.

“Keep her down!” Clarke yelled and in that moment, Lincoln stepped in, rushing over to the end of the table, it was clear that he was emotional, and Clarke could see the fear and the silent plead to her in his eyes.

Lincoln nodded as he pressed his hands down on Lexa's shoulders, keeping her in place as Clarke took a scissor and began to cut Lexa's shirt up to gain better access to the wound on her stomach and gulped at the blood from the wound that began to trickle down Lexa's stomach. Clarke hated seeing Lexa like this, it felt wrong, to see this strong and fearless leader, completely defenseless on her table, but Clarke knew she had to carry on.

After the wound was finally clean enough, Clarke breathed a sigh of relief. While it was deep, the muscles had protected Lexa as the wound had not passed through the muscles, so Clarke could close the wound, without having the fear of Lexa being injured internally.

“Get me the sewing kit, Lexa needs stitches. Stat!” Clarke barked the orders as if they were second nature to her and one of the apprentices sprinted across the room and grabbed the kit and as quickly as that, Clarke went to work, giving Lexa the stitches she needed. As she was nearly halfway done, Clarke looked up Lincoln who seemed more at ease, knowing that Lexa’s wounds were not as bad as they seemed at first and fell even more at east when Clarke sent him a reassuring smile.

Finishing the last stitch, Clarke took in a breath and looked up to see the wound on Lexa’s shoulder and sighed. Clarke took a compression gauze and put it gently down around the wound on Lexa’s stomach. Clarke hated what she had to do now but she knew it needed doing. Clarke took off her now bloody gloves and threw them in the nearby bin and washed her hands and putting on a new set off sterilized gloves and walked to the other side of the table, just in front of the wound where they made space for Clarke.

“Okay, roll Lexa unto her right shoulder.” Clarke said calmly. “Cut down on the shirt here and cut the entry wound free as well so we have space and wet a piece of cotton for me with that sterilization spirit.” Clarke added, looking down on Lexa’s shoulder and couldn’t help it when her gaze was caught by Lexa’s jawline and gulped before shaking her head and took the piece of cotton being held out to her.

Gently rubbing the area where the arrow was lodged in on the back of Lexa’s shoulder, Clarke felt the curious eyes of Lincoln staring at her, but Clarke had to ignore that for now, it was more important she got the arrow out.

"Scalpel, please," Clarke said, extending her hand out for one of the apprentices to hand it to her.

Clarke aligned the scalpel on Lexa’s skin and was just about to make the first incision, but Lincoln interrupted her.

"Clarke! What are doing?!" Lincoln exclaimed confused and worried expression on his face.

Clarke stood up and returned Lincoln's questioning gaze. "I need to push the arrow the way it came in, Lincoln," Clarke explained. "We risk doing more damage to her shoulder with pulling it out. Trust me Lincoln, please." Clarke sent a soft smile as reassurance and Lincoln offered a curt nod and went back to focus on keeping Lexa in place.

Clarke aligned the scalpel again, to make sure her incision would ensure that the arrow came out the best way as it could and so Clarke went and cut a small diagonal line across the skin of Lexa and then made another cut, also diagonally so it formed an x on Lexa’s skin and Clarke released the breath she wasn’t aware she was holding.

Standing upright, Clarke with her left hand made ready for pushing the arrow out of the incision she made, and took a deep breath and found the shaft of the arrow and began to push the arrow towards the incisions she just made.

Lexa groaned in pain began yet again to toss, so much it was hard for the apprentices and Lincoln to hold Lexa steady, as Clarke pushed on the arrow as the tip began to come through the incisions she made, but once most of the arrow tip was out, Clarke went to pull the rest of it out as quickly as she could.

                                                **********

Clarke was just cleaning up after patching Lexa up and the multiple bloody gloves residing on the floor was scattered all around and finally had the time to pull up a chair next to the table which Lexa laid upon. Dropping her head, Clarke sighed. It was only a matter of time before Lexa would eventually wake up, or at least that was what Clarke hoped.

She lost track of time, watching over Lexa’s unconscious body, trying to heal itself. However, a sudden movement caused Clarke to look up. It was Lexa, tossing on the table which made Clarke shoot up from her chair and rushing over to the table.

"Lexa!" Clarke yelled, pressing her hands down on Lexa's shoulders to hold her steady and Clarke saw the foaming of Lexa's mouth, infection and as Clarke managed to hold down Lexa with one arm, Clarke pressed her hand upon Lexa's head and could feel the burning heat on Lexa's skin.

“Help!” Clarke yelled from inside the medical bay.

A moment later, Lincoln rushed inside with a sword drawn looking around the room for anything that could be a threat but dropped his sword as soon as he saw Lexa thrashing on the table and rushed next to Clarke, looking scared and bewildered.

“What happened?” Lincoln asked frantically, and Clarke could clearly see that he wanted to help.

"Poison, I think," Clarke said through clenched teeth. "Do you have any sort of antidote for Azgeda poison?" Clarke asked, searching Lincoln's eyes for answers as he gathered himself to the steely expression he shared with Lexa, Indra, and Anya. Typical Trikru Clarke thought.

“I don’t,” Lincoln started, and Clarke felt herself deflate, fearing she’d lose Lexa “But, I know Indra usually carries some.” Lincoln finished, and this made hope return to Clarke.

“Indra!” Clarke roared from the outside of the medical bay and no a moment later Clarke could see the stubborn warrior rising from her gurney, with her evenly stubborn mother trying to keep her down but try as she might, Abby was no match for the physical strength of Indra, injured or not.

With a halting run, Indra made her way up to Clarke clearly fatigued. Clarke watched the General intensely as Indra already seemed to know what was wrong as she reached into a small pouch on her leather belt and pulled out a small flash.

“This should help,” Indra said, and handed the flask to Clarke. Clarke turned around but felt a strong hand grip her arm. “Don’t spill anything. It’s all we have.” Indra warned, and Clarke offered a curt nod in response.

Clarke rushed inside, as Lincoln still stood above Lexa, holding her shoulders down. “You have the antidote?” He asked, not looking at Clarke.

“I do.” Clarke almost sprinted the small distance over to the table where Lexa lay. Clarke took the cork out of the flask and held it up to Lexa’s mouth.

“Drink Lexa.” Clarke pleaded, and it was as if Lexa could hear her as she opened her mouth slightly and Clarke quickly poured the flask contents inside the small gap in Lexa’s mouth where to Clarke’s great relief she swallowed it all.

“Lincoln?” Clarke asked as Lexa finally seemed to calm a bit down and he could release his shoulders.

“Yes?”

“Can you bring me some of that red seaweed?” Clarke inquired with a small voice, still worrying about Lexa’s fever.

“It contains fever dampening properties and we need to get her fever down and we can’t wait for the antidote.” She explained.

Lincoln offered a grunt and a nod and rushed outside the tent and vanished out of Clarke’s sight as she watched him leave. Clarke strode over to the supply closet and grabbed a small towel and soaked it in cold water. 

Clarke stood and dabbed Lexa’s face and washed the towel so it the water would cool her somewhat again and placed it on her forehead, beckoning Lincoln’s return soon.

                                                **********

Lincoln returned about an hour later, as Clarke heard him enter. “Did you get it?” Asked Clarke, not looking at him, as she continued to dab Lexa’s head with the cloth.

“I got it, I’ll make the tea for her,” Lincoln started in a hushed tone that made Clarke look up and Clarke could see the worried expression that weighed on Lincoln’s face. “You need to go outside, I’ll take care of her Clarke, I promise. But your people need you right now.

Clarke debated with herself with the decisions, she could stay with Lexa and take care of her and let Lincoln take care of her, reluctantly Clarke sighed and nodded to Lincoln and walked over towards the exit and Lincoln with a bowed head. As she reached the exit, Lincoln placed a hand on her shoulder, giving Clarke a reassuring squeeze.

With a clenched jaw, Clarke marched outside of the medical bay to see what Lincoln meant with that her people need her right now. The sun had begun to set over the lands, twilight drawing ever closer and Clarke heard Kane somewhere down near the gate, yelling orders left and right, though Clarke couldn’t quite hear what was said.

Clarke cast her glance outwards as a bright orange hue pulled her to look at it and that is when Clarke saw it. The fires, the torches burning bright and an army, right on Skaikru’s doorstep. Standing there on the slight increase Clarke looked on in horror as it seemed the ground was ablaze and their borders closing in.

Shocked and unable to react as she stood and stared, Clarke felt the darkness within her take over, steeling her.

_You thirst for Death, Clarke. This is your chance. End them._

For once, Clarke agreed with the voice inside of her and felt defiance rise in her and Clarke felt strong. With heavy stubborn steps, Clarke marched towards Kane’s voice as night was settling upon Arkadia. As she walked, people looked at her and saw the defiance in her. Her strength and Clarke felt the morale, their spirits rise with hers. If this were to be their end, Clarke would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance.

“Kane!” Clarke yelled, trying to get his attention. “Kane!” Clarke tried again as she reached the gates of Arkadia.

“Clarke!” Came the reply from a nearby guardhouse. “In here!”

Clarke with hasty steps walked into the guardhouse where she found Kane, Indra, and Bellamy standing around a table with a map they had drawn up of Arkadia and its immediate surroundings.

“Clarke! Thank goodness you’re here.” Kane exclaimed, with a voice laced with fear. “The Azgeda army is here, possibly others as well. What are we going to do?” Kane asked frantically, pacing the room while Bellamy kept quiet.

“How much gasoline do we have?” Clarke asked calmly, making Kane stop dead in his track, starring dumbfoundedly, Clarke cast a glance at Indra who was already clenching her jaw, knowing where Clarke was going with this.

“I… I don’t know, Raven should?” Kane stammered, staring at Clarke wide-eyed.

”Get her down here,” Clarke replied. “I have an idea.”

 

“This is not our way, Skaiprisa!” Indra hissed, nostrils flaring.

“Too late Indra, this is my people and my city. We’re doing this.” Clarke hissed back, shoulders squared and not backing down.

“You’ve changed, Clarke,” Indra backed away slightly. “Ever since the mountain.” She finished.

“Because I had to, Indra.”

Clarke explained her plan to Bellamy and Kane after she and Indra returned to the table. Bellamy looked particularly uncomfortable with the plan but said nothing, Kane, however, was shocked that Clarke could plan something so brutal, he, however, understood the necessity of it. A moment later, Raven enter the room on her crutches.

“So, how can I help?” Raven asked sarcastically, avoiding Clarke’s gaze.

“How much petrol or gasoline do we have?” Clarke immediately asked, which caught Raven’s gaze, both puzzling and terrified.

“We have roughly about..” Raven stopped midsentence, thinking. “I don’t know, a hundred gallons after our supply runs into the mountain?” Raven replied, “Why?” she asked.

“Do you have anything to make a gelling agent and mix it with our gasoline?” Clarke asked and Raven’s faced dropped.

“Clarke…” Raven started, “What happened to you?” sadness filling Raven’s voice and facial expression.

"Just do it, Raven," Clarke waved her off. "When you have the mixture ready, take some guards to pour it in a line around our perimeter," Clarke ordered and Raven’s face somewhat lightened up.

“So you’re not using it as an attack, but as a prevention of an attack?” Raven concluded.

“I might have changed Raven,” Clarke smiled softly. “But I wouldn’t be so cruel to use that as an attack, we’ll ignite it if Azgeda gets 's too close, that should help to buy us the time we need for Emma and her army to reach us" Clarke explained and Raven smirked.

"Consider it done, boss," Raven replied and walked out of the small guardhouse and up towards her lab where she quickly vanished out of Clarke's eyesight.

Clarke turned towards Kane again, who seemed relieved that Clarke didn't intend to use it on people but as a deterrent instead and gave her a supporting nod, however, the small reprieve was cut too short as a horn sounded outside.

“Azgeda.” Indra hissed and drew her sword, walking outside with Clarke following in her footsteps. “They’re already attacking.” Kane stood shocked, unable to act or think, with Bellamy besides him standing just like Kane.

Indra was already barking orders at the Trikru warrior’s who could fight and Clarke turned to her own guards, ordering them in their guard towers and turning on the spotlight.

“Kane!” Clarke exclaimed, pulling him on his shoulders. “Get up to Raven, tell her to forget the petrol right now and that she has to work on the generator to deliver as much power as it can for the fence!” Clarke order and that seemed to snap Kane out of his state of shock and surprised and nodded, running up towards Raven’s lab.

Clarke didn't have the time to take care of Bellamy right now, so she had to leave him there and give orders to the rest of her guards. She grabbed the captain and told him that they were to conserve ammunition and only taking kill shots, he nodded in understanding and stepped off, rallying the rest of the guard. Indra had ordered the archers up into the towers as well, to help the Skaikru to not get overwhelmed. Clarke walked over to her, giving her a nod.

“Indra, make sure none of your warrior’s touch the fence. The electricity that runs through it now, could kill them.” Clarke explained and Indra nodded in understanding and began to bark orders yet again in Trigedasleng.

                                                **********

Clarke stood with her gun in hand, ready to fire at a moment’s notice at the gate, looking out, until a booming voice pulled her out of her concentrated state.

“Do not fire! I’m Emma of Bleironakru!”

Emma.

Emma rode her horse in front of the gate and asked for Clarke and Clarke practically sprinted to the gate, relieved.

“Emma!” Clarke exclaimed. “You’re here!”

"I am," Emma smirked. "Tell your guards not to fire, my warrior's and I are charging any second now," Emma explained.

She sat upon a red horse, which had armor plates strapped to its body. Clarke smiled back at Emma, grateful that she lived up to her promise.

“I told you we’d hold your border, Clarke,” Emma said jokingly, “And I always keep my promises.”

Clarke just shook her heads and took the radio in her hand up to her mouth.

"We got some backup, don't open fire," Clarke ordered, and various answers came through, acknowledging her order.

“Good luck, Emma," Clarke said and gulped, fearing for her new friend's life as reality sat in for Clarke.

"We'll see each other again, don't worry," Emma said.

                                                **********

Emma turned her horse around and took the horn that hung around her hip and lifted it to her mouth where she blew it. A loud boom sounded across Arkadia and it momentarily halted the advancing Azgeda army and silence settled until a rhythmic thumping sounded to the south-east as warriors of the Bleironakru came riding through the clearing, their horses also covered in armored plating.

They lined up next to Emma and Emma steeled her face as she made the horse step forward from the others and turned around to face her warrior’s.

“Shieldmaiden’s of Bleirona!” Emma yelled. “Today, we honor our pledge to Skaikru and Trikru. War is coming swiftly, and their borders are closing in. We are told to hold their borders and we will, we might not be big in numbers, counting only forty women strong, but I know that each of you, are worth ten of them!” Emma roared, trying to lift her warrior’s spirits.

"Our allies have but one bastion left but the entrance to this land is one small passage through cliffs to tall to pass, we must push them back and we will hold them at the passage," Emma said, picking up her spear and raising it above her head, turning her horse in turn.

“FORTH BLEIRONA’S!” Emma yelled, her horse rearing and neighing and her fellow warrior’s roaring in response.

Emma’s horse set off, first in a walking pace and gradually picking up speed, as her warriors followed their leader, into battle. The rattling of metal clashing against each other was loud, the horses were grunting as they fearlessly stared at their enemies who were lit up by their torches and themselves lit up by the spotlights of Arkadia.

Emma arched her arm backwards, clutching the spear in her hand and her fingers gripping tight around the wooden shaft, ready to launch it towards her foes as they would ride through their ranks, swiftly as a wall of forty horses and fierce women rode thunderously towards them and it had the effect she hoped for, it surprised the Azgeda forces who didn’t expect an attack and became disoriented as their ranks was offensive and not in a defensive position.

Looking back briefly, Emma saw Indra rushing out of the gates, Trikru warriors in tow. Emma turned her head forwards, flexing her arm further backward.

“Throw the spears!” Emma roared and with all of her of her might, she hurled her own spear forwards, hitting an Azgeda warrior square in the chest and he slumped to the ground and she saw the other spears, launched from her warriors hitting their intended mark.

"SWORDS!" Emma yelled and unsheathed her own, raising it above her head and pointed it straight as the sounds of the other warriors drawing their swords rang out over the plains, they were only some fifteen feet from the Azgeda warrior now and Emma made ready to cut down as many warriors as she could.

It happened at the blink of an eye, the sound of metal hitting skin and the horses hitting people and trampling them beneath their hooves and Emma focused on only one thing, driving her most hated foe away. Getting a small sense of retribution as they continued to ride through Azegda warriors. Emma looked up momentarily, seeing their forces scatter in confusing and fear at this sudden attack.

Momentum and surprise were all they had, and Emma knew that they had to continue until they reached the passageway, seeing as the Azgeda forces had already begun to flee, she knew it had to be untested warriors with their leader not being well coordinated enough to take back the initiative.

“Push forward!” Emma roared again, watching a spear stuck in the ground in front of her, she reached down and grabbed it as she rode by, hurtling it forwards, hoping it would find something. She followed it with her eyes as it soared through the sky and down again, as it embedded itself in what seemed like a young general.

“Their general is down! They have no command structure, drive them back!” Emma yelled as her warriors and herself reached the clearing at the far end of the plains. It would be harder to keep the momentum inside the forest, but it wasn’t as dense here as the other places, but her message got through to her warriors and it was as if increased their tenacity and ferocity tenfold.

As they pushed on and into the forest, Emma looked up. Not only was their front-line retreating, the sense of panic had instilled in all of them and the entire force was beginning to flee towards the passageway. "We've got them! They're retreating!" Emma ordered her warrior's forward as heavy thumping rang throughout the forest, the clashing of steel ringing out like a melody to thumping.

Emma swung her sword furiously to both sides, not knowing what or how many she hit, but felt her blade run through Azgeda warriors. After a few minutes of hectic fighting of the battle in the woods, Emma and her warriors reached the passageway where the remaining Azgeda warrior’s fled through in fear.

"Hold fast my sisters! We are there, Indra and her warriors will clear out the remaining Azgeda warriors! We must hold this border until our army arrives! Today is the day, we will have the beginning of our revenge!" Emma yelled as she threw her leg over the horse's back and grabbed her shield which hung on the side.

"For our fallen!" Emma roared, charging towards the passageway, her warriors in tow, howling a fierce battle cry.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Quantum Reality for suggesting the name change of Emma's clan. Yes they're now Bleironakru which have been updated in earlier chapters. Let me know what you think about this chapter in the comments below!


	5. Wanheda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has questions about herself, that only she knows the answer to. But will she like the answers she gets?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS! I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I finally finished Chapter 5. I actually spend most of the night, writing over five thousand words to get this chapter done. I've made it a bit longer as an apology for the long wait. I had to rewrite it a few times, but I decided to make this chapter mostly about Clarke and her motivation. Again, super sorry for the long wait, but I hope you'll enjoy.

Dawn arose as Clarke sleepily observed the fields around Arkadia began to light up the struggles and fighting of the night before. Emma had pulled her forces back after she and her riders had pushed the Azgeda forces back and fended off the obvious counter attack. Silence had settled except from a few noises coming from the medical wing where her mother, Abby, was tending to the remaining Trikru warriors.

It was quiet, eerily quiet, like the deep breath before the plunge. Clarke stood there, silent as she was lost in thought, contemplating what would happen next and Clarke felt her shoulders sag as she released a breath she did not know she was holding, everything seemed uncertain. There had been no words from any of the Trikru villages or even Polis and Clarke thought it lost.

It wasn’t until she heard cautious footsteps that Clarke returned to the present. “Clarke, you should get some rest.” Emma spoke softly, and Clarke turned her gaze to the taller woman. “No.” Clarke responded firmly. “I need to check up on Lexa and talk with you, Emma.” Clarke smiled, exhaustion evident on her face.

“Okay, but you’re resting afterwards.” Emma teasingly ordered, a playful tone lacing her voice. “You’re no good if you can barely manage to stand upright.”

Clarke chucked and shook her head. “You’re not wrong there.” She placed a hand on Emma’s shoulder and squeezed it tight. “I’ll be back in a bit and we’ll talk okay?” Emma laughed and smiled widely. “Go check on your girlfriend.”

Clarke felt her cheeks flush bright red, her brain failing to come up with any response as a raging storm of emotions swelled up in her chest. Clarke knew she loved Lexa, how could she not? She wouldn’t show it to anyone and it was only after Emma had attacked the Azgeda warrior’s that Clarke finally relented and felt the terror and fear that she could have lost Lexa yesterday.

But there still was a part of Clarke that didn’t dare to trust Lexa so soon, fearing that her heart would again be torn into a million pieces again no matter how much she wanted to trust Lexa, she couldn’t. Not yet.

Realizing that she stood there, with bright red cheeks, Clarke finally managed to utter a response. “Shut up.” Clarke said, her voice low and Emma smiled knowingly and finally relented, stepping aside and Clarke was glad that Emma didn’t further tease her. Breathing in, Clarke walked towards the medical wing.

Pushing the flaps of the medical wing apart, Clarke stepped in as quietly as she could, only to find Lexa sitting on the table, in conversation with Lincoln who sat next to Lexa as Indra sat in a chair in the corner, sleeping.

“You’re awake!” Clarke exclaimed surprised, rooted to the ground not quite believing her own eyes and felt her heartbeat quicken as Lexa’s and Lincoln’s attention shifted from their conversation to her.

Lexa smiled softly, and Clarke felt like she could melt under the heavy gaze Lexa gave her, her eyes finally averted to look at Lincoln who sat with a bright grin on his face.

“Good morning, Clarke.” Lexa spoke softly, and in that moment, Clarke realized just how much she had missed Lexa’s voice. Slowly approaching the table, Clarke regained her composure as she glanced over Lexa’s body to make sure everything was okay.

“How are you feeling, Lexa?” Clarke asked softly as she unknowingly reached out to touch Lexa’s cheek, forgetting all about her surroundings as she lost herself in Lexa’s eyes. “I’ve felt better.” Lexa replied softly, leaning into the touch as she closed her eyes. Lincoln chuckled, and Clarke faintly heard him excusing himself as he left the room, giving a chance for Clarke and Lexa to talk.

“Are you sure?” Clarke asked, mostly to herself, glancing over Lexa’s body again. “Maybe I should check, just to be certain?”

That made Lexa laugh softly as she shook her head, taking Clarke’s hand in her own. The sensation of Lexa’s calloused fingers linking with her own was a searing sensation. The touch was soft and yet somehow all too much at the same time though it meant a lot to Clarke.

“I’m okay Clarke.” Lexa said softly, popping the ‘k’ in her name and Clarke felt her stomach flutter in response. Feeling her gaze being drawn, Clarke looked up into sincere green eyes, a soft playful gaze lingering beneath.

Realizing that Lexa might not be fully aware of the events that had transpired last night, Clarke was about to speak up but before she could, Lexa spoke.

“Lincoln told me everything, that the Bleirona’s kept their word.” Lexa’s tone changed to the more serious, making Clarke swallowing hard as she was ripped back to reality. The war.

“I don’t have many warrior’s here Clarke. I don’t how much…” Lexa trailed off, pulling her hands to herself, fiddling with them in her lap.

“Hey.” Clarke spoke resolutely. “We can trust Emma and her army, and your scouts just haven’t arrived here yet. There is still hope.” Clarke reassured Lexa, not willing Lexa to give up. Not yet.

“As long you are with me, I will believe you, Clarke.” Lexa replied, and Clarke could hear the confidence in Lexa’s words grow. “I’ll always be with you, Lexa.” Clarke grinned and offered her hand to Lexa who smiled in return. Clarke helped Lexa down from the table. Lexa gladly accepted it as they headed out of the medical wing as Lexa was still slightly not fully healed from her wounds.

“Ah.” Emma said, joy lacing her voice as she saw Clarke and Lexa head towards the small campfire where Emma and some of her shieldmaiden’s had gathered around.

“It’s good to see you, Heda.” Emma said, her features brightening as she nodded to Lexa. “Likewise, Emma of the Bleirona Kru.” Lexa responded, easily slipping into her commander persona. “I hear we have you to thank for this city’s defenses still standing, you have my thanks.” Lexa elaborated, her voice even and steady.

“I always keep my promise, Heda.” Emma responded as she relaxed by degrees as Lexa’s friendliness and Clarke just settled for observing the interaction the two leaders had.

“When does your army arrive?” Lexa asked curiously, and the thought had crossed Clarke’s mind as well. A full-scale attack of the Ice Nation and their allies would raze Arkadia to the ground without the might of the Bleirona. “They should arrive in the afternoon.” Emma answered, though her mind seemed elsewhere as her gaze was fixated on the field.

“Hey, Heda.” Emma spoke again. “Isn’t that one of your scouts?” Emma asked, pointing towards the eastern tree line. Clarke glanced towards the direction Emma was pointed and indeed saw a man running from the tree-line towards the gate and quickly Clarke got to her feet and helped Lexa up as the three women headed down towards the gate of Arkadia.

The man was panting, hands resting on his thighs as he stood on the entrance of Arkadia and Clarke looked worriedly as she placed a hand on his shoulder, drawing his gaze.

“Let’s get you inside and some water for you.” Clarke spoke calmly as a polite smile spread across her features and the man nodded, unable to speak because of exhaustion. Settled in the Chancellor’s quarters, Emma rested against the kitchen counter, with Lexa looking out the window as Clarke sat down with the man who still desperately chugged down the water bottle in front of him

“What is your name?” Clarke asked curiously as she watched the man slump back in his seat, placing the water bottle on the table. “My name is Triton, Chancellor. I’m one of Indra’s scouts, I was told I could find her and the others here.” Triton spoke calmly although his voice was small.

“What happened, Triton?” Clarke further inquired, smiling softly to encourage the man. “Polis still stands, the walls held, and our warriors have begun to gather around Ton DC.” Triton spoke and as his last words was uttered, Lexa’s head snapped back towards Clarke and Triton sitting at the table.

“We will give you a horse Triton.” Lexa spoke fiercely, her voice raising as passion began to fill her eyes. “Eat now and ride to Ton DC. Tell them to prepare at Ton DC and await my command.” Lexa ordered, striding over to the table, where Clarke found herself getting to her feet and Clarke cast a worried glance over Lexa’s body, already worried about pushing herself to far. Her wounds have just begun to heal.

Triton also got to his feet but remaining silent as he nodded, and Lexa gestured to the door and Triton dutifully walked out and Clarke heard him speak with some other warriors in their native tongue.

                                                              ************

“Lexa you’re still injured, you cannot ride to battle in this state!” Clarke pleaded with the brunette in front of her. They were alone inside the room, Emma had left shortly after Triton to attend some business as she put it.

“Clarke, I have too!” Lexa retorted, her voice full of passion. “I need to show my warriors that I’m still their Heda, that I’m worthy enough for the title!” Lexa fumed, her chest heaving as she breathed in angrily. Clarke felt herself deflate, she knew Lexa wasn’t thinking as Lexa but rather as the Commander of the 14th Clans.

Stepping closer to Lexa with cautious steps, she grasped one of Lexa’s calloused hands and rubbed soothing patterns on the back of Lexa’s hand. “I know, Leksa.” Clarke punctuated the word in Lexa’s native tongue. “Just give it three days, can you do that?” Clarke asked hopefully as she looked into a sea of green in those beautiful eyes of Lexa’s.

“We ride on the third.” Lexa relented, her shoulders sagging. “You’re right Clarke, riding head first into battle would cause more harm than good.” Clarke smiles softly as she envelops the taller brunette in a light hug. “Just some time for your wounds to heal, okay?” Clarke released the hold on Lexa and cupped Lexa’s cheek.

Clarke got a soft smile in return.

Clarke had no idea how long she and Lexa spent inside the small metallic room inside the Ark, but the comfortable silence they had enjoyed in each other’s company was soon shattered by a familiar noise of a horn booming outside of the Ark and Clarke immediately felt Lexa stiffen besides her and Clarke moved quickly to cover Lexa’s hand with her own.

“It’s the Bleirona’s horn, don’t worry Lexa.” Clarke reassured Lexa and immediately relaxed and sighed. “I have to see this army for myself, if it’s truly something to be useful as Emma claims it is.” Lexa got up and while Clarke rose a few seconds later, Clarke could already see that Lexa was slipping into her Heda persona. Confident, authoritative and commanding. As soon as they left the room, they were immediately flanked by two Trikru warriors, each of them bowing their heads in respect for Lexa.

With quick confident strides, they left the metal confinement of the Ark and Clarke relished in the fresh air as turned her head to the sky and drew in a deep breath. Settling herself, Clarke opened her eyes and looked towards Emma who stood on the right side of the entrance, a knowing smirk.

“What are you so happy about, Emma?” Clarke couldn’t help but tease the taller blonde who howled with laughter. “You’ll see Clarke, let’s go meet my army.” Emma winked and walked in front with her warriors, leading the way out of Arkadia.

As they stepped through the gate of Arkadia, a massive line of warriors stepped through the south eastern tree line and it continued to pour out with warriors. Even though Clarke had seen for herself that it was an entire clan, Clarke had truly underestimated the full scope of the strength of Emma’s army as a giant formation of warriors lined up in front of them, standing completely still as Emma walked out in front to greet them.

“Warriors of Bleirona!” Emma bellowed her greeting in front of her army, arms wide open. A rhythmic beat of spears hitting the ground in unison rang out as the army grunted in response.

The army in front of Clarke’s army grunted loudly again and in the middle of the formation warriors stepped aside, raising their spears and shields as a figure at the back walked forwards, but Clarke couldn’t quite make out the figure and subconsciously reached out to grab Lexa’s hand, squeezing lightly. It wasn’t until she felt the gentle squeeze from Lexa in response that Clarke noticed she had intertwined her fingers with Lexa’s.

As the woman walked out into sunlight, Clarke felt her entire being freeze and stiffen up. A familiar tall dirty blonde woman walked with confident steps towards them, a familiar smirk on her lips as her eyes landed upon Lexa and Clarke. Warm brown eyes filled with amusement met Clarke’s gaze and Clarke’s mind went blank. It couldn’t possibly be _her_ because she _died_ in Clarke’s very own arms.

Emma with her back turned on Lexa and Clarke, took a few steps forwards and embraced the dirty blonde tightly, whispering something Clarke couldn’t make out. They broke the embrace a few seconds and _Anya_ stood besides Emma proudly, as she stood clad in plate and chainmail armor, not that unlike which Emma bore.

“How many warriors do you bring, General?” Emma asked, still near Anya. “Three thousand spears and shields at your command, Chief.” Anya responded, her voice steely and firm.

“Thank you General.” Emma started, reaching out to Anya again, embracing her in a hug. “Take a moment with Heda and Wanheda.” Emma released Anya from the hug and Clarke felt her mind snap back to reality as Emma called her by her title of Wanheda.

By all that she knew, Clarke hated that title. It sickened her, Clarke had slain hundreds and all it had given was a darkness inside that she still did not know what was and it had reacted violently at the sight of Emma’s army. It lashed out at her, willing her to battle, to take even more lives.

However, the hold it had on her disappeared when Emma had told Anya to talk with her and Lexa. Unsure, Clarke shifted from foot to foot as the dirty blonde tenaciously walked closer to them. Clarke was about to reach out to greet Anya’s arm as she had done before, still slightly rattled that Anya was in fact alive, however it was Lexa who reacted first.

It was by in a second, Clarke heard Lexa unsheathe her sword, cleaving down right towards Anya and Clarke moved her hand on instinct, her body twisting as she drew out her dagger to stop Lexa’s blade. A loud metallic crash sounded as metal met metal sending sparks flying out every direction and the force of Lexa’s cleave nearly made Clarke’s arm buckle, but she managed to hold in place.

 _“Natrona!”_ Lexa hissed as stared at Anya with a deadly gaze. Her jaw clenching and unclenching several times before she finally relented and dropped her sword back into its sheath.

 _“Leksa…”_ Anya started, her voice uneven, unlike Clarke had ever heard it before, especially as she spoke Lexa’s name in their native tongue.

“Lexa,” Clarke started, reaching out to Lexa’s shoulder. “Let’s hear her out okay?” Lexa just stood there, her jaw clenching again and only responded in a curt nod.

                                                                 ************

“Lexa, I was always loyal to you and to Trikru.” Anya started, her cool demeanor back as they sat around the burning campfire inside Arkadia. The wood crackled with the intensity as it flowed along with the conversation. Clarke found some solace in the smell of the burning wood as Anya explained as a clearly agitated Lexa sat and quietly observed with the occasional huff or grunt, letting her dismay known.

“How come you are with Bleirona?” Lexa gritted out angrily, her jaw tensing and Clarke gulped at the anger flaming in Lexa’s eyes. Clarke could tell how angry Lexa is and how hard she tries to keep it in check.

“My parents,” Anya started, offering some explanation. “I brought up to be loyal to both Bleirona and Trikru cause one day, both clans might rely on it and here we are.” Anya explained, her face stoic, not a hint of regret or any emotion showing.

“Very well,” Lexa spoke, her voice eerily calm and Clarke became unnerved by the total void of Lexa’s attitude, she had never seen Lexa like this, not when they met not even at Mount Weather.

“Anya, as my power of Heda I relieve you of your duty as general of Trikru,” Lexa spoke with authority, looking right at Anya. “However, since you are part of Bleirona and thus vital to ensure victory over this rebellion, I will not banish you. You can tread on Coalition lands, however, betray me again and you _will_ suffer the consequences.” Lexa’s words dripped with venom and her eyes glaring daggers at her former friend, her general and Clarke felt a ping of sadness.

“Sha, Heda.” Anya rose to her feet and bowed for Lexa and walked back to Emma, who Clarke faintly heard give orders.

Clarke and Lexa sat in silence for a moment. Clarke wanted to reach out to Lexa, to offer some sort of comfort, but as Clarke sat in thought about what to do, Lexa rose and didn’t spare Clarke a glance. “I must gather my warrior’s and ride to Ton DC. Once I have a force mustered, I will ride to Polis and support the Bleirona’s.” And with that, Lexa left. Clarke knew why, Lexa was hurting, and she was shutting her out. It was nothing personal, that much Clarke knew but she couldn’t help the sinking feeling that ached in her heart.

Clarke sighed and got up, restless and thoughts racing a thousand miles. She needed to do something to either decide on a plan or just distract herself from whatever she was feeling. Clarke didn’t care so she went over to her mother and to her luck, Lexa wasn’t there, but talking with Indra some distance away.

“Hey mom,” Clarke spoke, carefully hiding that something was amiss. “Clarke?” Abby yelped “Goodness Clarke, you scared me.” Abby placed a hand on her chest to emphasize her point. “What can I do for?” Abby finally asked after a moment, having collected herself.

“I need you to look out for Arkadia for a bit. Just a few hours at most. Is that okay?” Clarke asked, while it wasn’t really a question and more of an order, Clarke still felt a bit weird giving orders to her own mother.

“Of course, sweetie,” Abby replied quickly “Is something the matter?” Abby asked. Clarke smiled at her mother and waved with her hand dismissively. “No, there’s just somethings I need to sort out with Emma before she leaves.” Clarke lied easily. It had scared her how easy it was for her to lie now, but in Clarke’s mind, this was something she needed to do alone.

Clarke walked aimlessly towards the gate as she heard a voice yell her name. “Clarke!” It sounded far away, and Clarke really didn’t want to deal with whoever it was. “Clarke!” The voice yelled again, seemingly closer and Clarke cursed her luck, she turned her head towards the sound and tried to figure out who was calling out to her like that. Emma. Of course, it’s Emma, Clarke figured but nevertheless she stopped walking and turned on her heels to face Emma who was running over to her.

“Clarke!” Emma panted lightly as she came to a stop in front of Clarke. “Before you go do your errand, I have a gift for you.” Emma grinned from side to side, a sight Clarke had not seen before. Confused, Clarke nodded in response and followed Emma who lead the way over to a place where Anya stood and what Clarke assumed to be war supplies of some sort.

Emma and Anya both stood and grinned at Clarke, which confused her. What are they so happy about?

“So, since you’re the chancellor and you Skaikru literally have no proper attire for this kind of war, I had my blacksmiths make this for you.” Emma beamed as she revealed a crate with the lid open, with a full plate and mail suit that seemed just about the right size for Clarke.

“I had to ask Anya about your measurements as she has spent more time with, after all.” Emma said in a hushed voice and Clarke noticed the taller woman blush. Clarke couldn’t help but chuckle. Anya had in the meantime dug out something in a long leather bag. “Lest we forget this, Chief.” Anya smirked at Emma who responded with an eye roll.

“Open it Clarke.” Said Anya and handed over the bag to Clarke. It felt heavy in her hands, she unwrapped the bindings and opened the bag to see two beautifully crafted swords, fit for her height and strength.

The swords came with a sturdy leather sheath and Clarke looked up at Emma befuddled. “Why?” Was all she could ask.

“I suspect you might not have a choice but to fight.” Emma explained, gesturing wildly. “Therefore, I wanted you to have the best tools to fight.” Emma shrugged, like it was nothing and obvious. “Besides, I also have something for Lexa. Have you seen her?” Emma questioned, looking around trying to find Lexa.

“She should be with her warriors.” Clarke responded, a bit too fast for own liking. Clarke was still torn about the way that Lexa had pushed her away, even if she knew it was momentarily. Clarke looked at Emma, to her luck the older woman knew not to press further, Anya was just about to speak up when Emma silenced her with a hard glare.

Anya went off to talk to some of the warrior’s in Bleirona’s army as Emma helped Clarke don her new armor. Clarke was surprised at how well it fit and felt surprisingly comfortable as Emma placed the sheaths of her swords on Clarke’s back and then handed one of the swords, so Clarke could study it. It felt comfortable in her hand, not too heavy nor light or too long or short. It was just right, and it was beautifully crafted, it looked like the swords of old and Clarke smiled as she turned it in her hand.

“Thank you, Emma.” Clarke said, her voice low but firm. Emma smirked and just nodded in response and Clarke reached behind and put the sword in its sheath.

                                                                 ************

Clarke rode Arod through the forest, she needed some time away and she knew just where to go. There was a cliff near the river that was calm and no wild life to disturb her and to have Arod with her, was a great companion. Even if Arod couldn’t speak, her horse brought solace like few ever could. Her father one of them.

It didn’t take like before Clarke and Arod reached the spot Clarke aimed for. She dismounted her companion and told Arod to rest and eat and as if it understood Clarke, Arod did.

Clarke sat nearby the edge of the cliff and breathed in, slow and steady breaths. Calming her center and heart for what she was about to do. Clarke breathed in and closed her eyes.

 _Alright, to whatever darkness is inside me, I beckon you forth. Show me who you are._ Nothing happened…

_Show yourself Clarke demanded, and Clarke felt something. It was as if something pulled at her mind and then, Clarke came into a black empty space, but she could see herself? Where the hell was she?_

_“Hello Clarke.” A voice spoke, it was familiar? Clarke turned to face the source of the voice only to face, herself? A million question began to race through her mind._

_“Who are you?!” Clarke demanded, stepping back slightly._

_“I am you, Clarke,” The being spoke. “And you are me.” Clarke shook her head, gulping down hard. “What do you mean?” Clarke spat. “There can’t be two of me.” Clarke was getting frustrated._

_“Clarke, it is not as simple as so.” The being began to speak and it was unsettling because it looked like herself yet, it’s body language, its demeanor was so different to herself._

_“There are much more to reality than you or anyone else knows.” The being explained, gesturing between itself and Clarke._

_“I go by many names, Clarke.” The being was eerily calm as it explained to Clarke. “You might know me as Wanheda, to others I am Bawon Samedi, Hel, Hades and so forth. I am Lady Death, Clarke.” Death explained as she stood, cocking her head to the side and looked at Clarke._

_“This… This can’t be true.” Clarke stammered flabbergasted as she stared at her own reflection. “I can’t be Death.” Clarke retorted, defiant._

_“Of course, it can,” Lady Death fired back immediately. “Because you bear my mark, our souls are the same. I am you and you are me.” She gestured between herself and Clarke._

_“You kill people!” Clarke yelled at Death. “How many have you slaughtered?!” Clarke puffed with anger, how could she even compare herself to Clarke?_

_“Do not think I enjoy this… Existence, Clarke!” Lady Death retorted, raising her voice for the first time, making Clarke take a step back. “Death is a necessary part of existence itself, Clarke. We MUST exist, otherwise life has no meaning. I don’t expect you to understand, not yet.” Death almost looked… sad?_

_“Everything lives, Clarke and everything dies,” Death trailed of. “Even we have a beginning and an end. We live in a cycle, one as old as the life time of the Universe, but you.” Death pointed directly at Clarke._

_“What happens now, in this present, will either bring balance or chaos to this planet. One of which cannot happen, which is why you are here, you must become Death. We must become one.”_

_Clarke stood in shock, her mind reeling as it tried to catch up. “Why…” Clarke started. “Why is one planet so important?”_

_Death smiled, it was small but sincere. “One tip in the cosmic scale might be the falling stone that starts an avalanche in the mountains.” Clarke chuckled, she supposed it made sense._

_“Clarke, you and I are the same,” Death stepped closer, but this time Clarke wasn’t afraid. “Knowing when to take a life is important, but even more important to know when not to. It is rare for us to intervene, but we will when we must. You even have met the other’s.” Death chuckled softly._

_“Clarke, I know what you’re thinking. “What if I change? What if I’m not the same anymore?” Right? Don’t worry, no one can take you away from you. You’re just apart of… something bigger.” Death placed a comforting arm on Clarke’s shoulder, answering her question before she even asked it._

_“Once this is over, you will go back to live your life, the way you choose to.” Death gave Clarke a reassuring squeeze._

_“When you return, you will be imbued with some of our abilities.” Death smirked. “See it as a helping hand.”_

_“But-“ Clarke started however, Death interrupted her. “Whatever you’re going to ask, you’ll find out.”_

Clarke snapped her eyes open. She was surrounded by wooded landscape, a soaring river below her as she sat upon the cliff.

Shakily, Clarke got to her feet, but something felt different. She felt lighter somehow as Clarke got to her feet and drew in a deep breath. It was already evening.

Clarke turned around to face Arod who looked back at her curiously.

“A pale horse…” Clarke trailed off and chuckled to herself. “Of course.”

                                                                 ************

Arod carried Clarke at a steady pace through the woods as Clarke sat in deep thought. A part of her felt lighter, but there still was a lingering darkness inside her. She could feel it, it wasn’t anything part of her, as Wanheda. It was something else, a part of her as Clarke and it worried Clarke because if those things she heard wasn’t because of Wanheda, what was it then?

It was a question Clarke pondered over all the way back to Arkadia however in that time Clarke couldn’t think of a reason nor a solution to what the darkness lingering inside of her was. Clarke returned to Arkadia, the sun shining but sunset would soon be upon them.

As she rode through the gate, Clarke was greeted by a small group consisting of Emma, Anya, Lexa, Indra and Abby to name a few. Internally Clarke groaned, knowing they’d all have questions and of course a very worried mother who would mostly likely scold her, not even caring she was the chancellor.

Handing Arod over to the stable keeper, Clarke turned around to face the small group of people, all waiting to ask their questions. Clarke decided it was probably best if she just answered the questions before it got out of hand.

“Before you all start.” Clarke started, levelling her mother with a knowing gaze. Abby looked dejected, knowing well that her daughter will do what she wants.

“I had questions I needed answers for,” Clarke started to explain. “Questions only I could ask and for that I needed some peace and quiet. It took longer than I expected and for that I’m sorry.” Clarke sighed as she finished. Most of them walked away at that point, only Lexa and Emma remained.

It was then Clarke noticed Lexa. Lexa stood there, decked in her new amour, courtesy of Bleirona. It kept the traditional Trikru spirit, but still had protection far in superior to what she had worn before, even her shoulder plate had been replaced but the commander’s cloak had stayed. Clarke even thought it might be the same, not to mention that Clarke really appreciated how Lexa looked.

“Clarke,” Lexa spoke, her voice soft. “Can we speak, perhaps after you have dined?” Lexa asked.

“Of course, Lexa.” Clarke smiled softly at Lexa who seemed a bit flustered which produced a snort from Emma.

“And what of you, Emma?” Clarke asked, ignoring the knowing smirk that made its way across Emma’s features.

“I have something I need to talk to you about, Clarke.” Emma said, her face turning serious, Clarke looked at Emma, trying to understand what she is getting at.

“Can we do it now?” Emma asked, “It won’t take long.” She affirmed.

“Sure,” Clarke responded. “I’ll see you later _Leksa._ ” Lexa nodded, but Clarke saw the heat rising to Lexa’s face as she pronounced her name in proper Trigedasleng. Clarke would never tire of watching that.

Clarke and Emma walked in silence towards Clarke’s quarters inside the ark as Clarke wondered what made Emma so serious and Clarke felt the uneasiness resonating from Emma. It was strange, Clarke had never seen her in such a way and it was also worrying, Emma usually had a smile or a grin for everything, even if it was sad. In the short period of time Clarke had known her, Clarke had never seen Emma drop all pretense of humor.

They entered Clarke’s quarters and Emma stood with her back to Clarke for a moment as Clarke took the swords off her back and placed them on the table. Clarke heard Emma sigh and saw the tall woman shake her head.

“What’s wrong?” Clarke asked as watched Emma as her head dropped.

“You saw it didn’t you?” Emma asked, and Clarke knew what she was talking about.

“I did.” Clarke responded, her brows furrowing. “Did you know?” Clarke asked curiously, wondering how Emma knew. Then it dawned on Clarke, Emma rides a red horse.

War.

“You’re war.” Clarke stated as the realization dawned on her.

“I am,” Emma confirmed and turned around to face Clarke, sadness on evident on her face. “And you’re death.” Emma continued, and Clarke nodded.

“Lexa rides a black horse, Clarke.” Emma said as she rubbed her temples and leaned against the column in the middle of the room.

Conquest.

The realization hit Clarke hard, she hadn’t even thought of that. However, the more Clarke thought about it, the more sense it made. Lexa had conquered the clans, not to subjugate them to a cruel rule, but to form the Coalition. Maybe Lexa didn’t conquer the Clans with war, but they are still under Lexa’s rule as Heda.

“Does she know?” Clarke asked, worry blossoming in her chest as she thought about Lexa. Emma shook her head and Clarke thought she mirrored her own expression of worry and more importantly, Clarke began to see the pattern forming. They are the four, but for what purpose? Clarke didn’t want to end anything, but rather create something new.

“Don’t tell her tonight, Clarke.” Emma said sternly, and Clarke looked at Emma, confused. “Why?” she asked.

“Lexa has a lot to worry about right now, either she’ll discover it herself soon or we’ll tell her. Just not tonight, Lexa might not be as well versed in our species history as we are.” Emma explained, her voice softer.

“I’m not telling you to lie,” Emma said, smiling again. “Just wait, be you and her. Enjoy this moment Clarke. I fear you won’t have a chance again anytime soon.” Emma walked over and gave Clarke a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder.

“My army and I will ride out tomorrow.” Emma said as she stood in the doorway, looking back at Clarke.

“See you in a few days when Polis is ours for sure.” Emma winked and left, leaving Clarke alone in the room.

                                                                 ************

Clarke opted to eat a quick dinner alone in her quarters, her nerves bubbling as she anticipated to talk with Lexa. Clarke looked forward to it, the last few days had proved she had missed Lexa, maybe even more than she cared to admit and Clarke had begun to hope, that just maybe Lexa missed her too.

What Clarke missed most of all, was just Lexa. Not Heda, not the responsibilities, just Lexa. The woman that she had fallen in love with.

 _Who am I kidding?_  Clarke thought to herself. _I still love her._ Thinking about Lexa made Clarke smile like she hadn’t in a long time, so Clarke finished eating and placed her plate on the kitchen desk and left her quarters to find the woman she wanted to see the most.

Walking through the Ark, Clarke felt the butterflies in her stomach and for the first time since before her father’s death, Clarke felt more human than she ever had, and the irony wasn’t lost on Clarke, considering what she had learned some hours prior.

As Clarke exited the Ark it was almost dark outside, but that still didn’t hinder Clarke as she found Lexa nearly immediately, sitting by a campfire with Indra and Anya. Anya was talking and looked cautiously at Indra, who looked upset to put it mildly. This was about how Clarke thought it would go because Lexa sat in the middle looking very exasperated.

Clarke approached the three women with a smile. “You wanted a word, Commander?” Clarke said politely, a teasing smile on her lips and Lexa’s head snapped around at the sound of Clarke’s voice.

“Y-yes.” Lexa stammered as she jumped to her feet to face Clarke. “I mean yes. Thank you, Chancellor.” Lexa corrected herself and Clarke had to stifle a laugh at Lexa’s reaction. Clarke spared a quick glance to the other women. Indra looked confused as to what happened, and Anya shook her head, chuckling to herself.

“Right this way then, Commander.” Clarke smiled innocently and lead the way.

Clarke and Lexa walked in silence through the Ark’s narrow corridor, bumping shoulders every now and then, with the occasional hand touch that sent sparks all the way through Clarke’s body and as much fun it had been to see Lexa’s reaction, her nerves had begun to take over and Clarke felt herself take deep breaths and from what she could tell, Lexa was feeling the same.

They entered Clarke’s room and they both turned to face each other as Lexa nervously fidgeted with her hair and Clarke found it endearing, there was so many facets to the person who are Lexa Kom Trikru and Clarke would always love learning about her.

“Clarke I-“

“Maybe we sh-“

They both spoke at the time and Lexa puffed out a nervous laugh and it was the most beautiful sound Clarke had ever heard.

“I am sorry Clarke.” Lexa blushed. “Go ahead.” She smiled.

Clarke breathed in deeply and exhaled. “We should be honest with each other, right now.” Clarke said, swallowing the lump in her throat and Lexa nodded softly in response.

“Lexa, I… I do not regret kissing you,” Clarke started, feeling more with each word spoken. “I don’t know what the future holds, but I will regret not telling you the truth before you leave for Ton DC and we probably won’t see each other before Polis.” Clarke began to ramble and saw the bright smile across Lexa’s features, she looked so beautiful in the low light. Ethereal.

“I guess, what I’m trying to say…” Clarke trailed off, she felt so vulnerable. “I want you. Us. I want us.” She finished and looked down and fidgeted with her hands. She didn’t dare look at Lexa, irrationally fearing a rejection.

Clarke felt a soft hand cupping her cheek, drawing her face up and Clarke felt electricity spread throughout her body as heat rose to her cheeks.

“I do not regret our kiss either, Clarke.” Lexa said softly, the distance between them now incredibly close. “I know you still can’t trust me yet, but I am sorry for the hurt I have wrought upon you.” Lexa’s expression turned sad as she spoke.

“And you’re right, we cannot know what the future holds, but I also want us.” Lexa continues, grasping Clarke’s hand.

Then something happened that Clarke wouldn’t have dreamt of in her wildest dreams. Lexa knelt in front of her, looking directly at Clarke with the utmost sincere expression.

“Clarke Kom Skaikru, I vow to protect your people, as my people and your needs as were they my own. I vow to uphold this promise till my last breath and to never waver from your side again. Once this current conflict comes to an end, I vow to rule but never without you, as my equal.” Lexa’s voice was shaky, and a single tear ran down her cheek.

Clarke pulled on Lexa’s hand softly to get her back up and as Lexa rose, Clarke cupped her cheek. “I don’t know what to say…” Clarke felt her heart beating faster than ever as a wide range of emotions coursed through her body. “You don’t have to say anything at all.” Lexa replied and was about to move away.

Clarke felt her body react instinctively. She reached out to Lexa’s hip with her hand and pulled her back in and leaned in to capture Lexa’s lips with her own. A muffled yelp of surprise came from Lexa and Clarke was about to pull away then, fearing she had made a mistake, then Clarke felt Lexa’s hand cup her cheek and an arm wrapping around her waist, pulling her in close and lips moving against her own.

It felt like fireworks going off in Clarke’s chest as the soft lips from Lexa moved against her own and though they had talked, there was still so many things left unsaid between them and both Clarke and Lexa tried to convey those feelings, those emotions with the kiss.

It wasn’t a kiss of lust, rather one of relief. Of longing and what they both had left unsaid and Clarke wanted to lose herself in this moment forever. In this moment, that could last for infinity, she found peace and more importantly. She found Lexa, _her_ Lexa.

Maybe, just maybe they’d make it. Clarke hoped so and the word surprised her, ever since she had been on the ground she didn’t spare hope much room, but here, with Lexa she allowed herself to hope again.

Clarke pulled away slightly, her chest heaving as she breathed heavily and slowly she opened her eyes and looked at Lexa’s green eyes and saw tears running down her cheeks. Clarke wiped the tears away with her thumb and smiled.

“That was a good response.” Lexa said breathlessly, and Clarke chuckled. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while.” Clarke replied and felt Lexa’s hot breath on her skin.

“As have I.”

“Promise me you won’t leave again.” Clarke felt so vulnerable right now, she had bared her heart again for Lexa and she was scared. “With my life, I promise I will never leave you, Clarke.” Lexa reassured Clarke and it was a relief to hear, but Clarke couldn’t help some of the tears that escaped and as she had done, Lexa brushed away her tears and kissed her cheeks.

“God it must be so late.” Clarke said softly, looking out the window to see that the sun had gone down and that it was dark outside. Lexa gazed the same way and then sighed.

“I suppose I should leave you to sleep.” Lexa said, smiling and pulled away.

Clarke reached and grabbed her arm. “No.” Clarke said firmly.

“Stay, please?” Clarke asked in a small voice and looked at Lexa and the smile that spread across Lexa’s face was a relief Clarke had never known.

They undressed to their underwear and Clarke was not ashamed to admit she did ogle Lexa’s muscles as they tensed and then relaxed as she undressed, even if she was still covered in bandages.

“Want me to check your bandages?” Clarke asked.

“It’s okay, I had your mother check them.” Lexa replied and smirked?

Clarke felt heat rush to her face as she never really had seen this playful side of Lexa’s before. Jealousy began to prick at Clarke’s mind as she huffed and rolled her eyes at Lexa which made Lexa laugh whole heartedly and in an instant Clarke’s jealousy was gone. She had never heard Lexa laugh this way, it was such a beautiful sound, like all of Lexa and to Clarke’s own dismay, she couldn’t help but smile at Lexa’s antics.

Climbing into the bed, Clarke looked over to Lexa who seemed very busy with her hands and shuffled on her feet.

“Get in Lexa.” Clarke commanded playfully and reveled in Lexa’s reaction as a blush rose up Lexa’s neck and into her cheeks, but Lexa listened and got in the bed. Clarke turned around to face Lexa and kissed her lightly on the lips.

“Is the great Commander of the Fourteen Clans, nervous.” Clarke teased with a satisfied smirk as Lexa looked as though Clarke had just offended her entire person.

“I don’t get nervous.” Lexa retorted grumpily.

“Sure, you don’t, Clarke teased again and this time, Lexa retorted, just not in the way Clarke had imagined.

In an instant, Lexa had flipped them, straddling Clarke. “Not so witty, now are you?” Lexa smirked victoriously, and Clarke was for a moment dumbstruck, the lowlighting still in the room grazing over Lexa’s muscles as she gave Clarke a piercing stare that sent shivers up and done Clarke’s spine.

Clarke felt her hands softly graze across Lexa’s stomach and the muscles that made Clarke very lightheaded just touching and Clarke looked into Lexa’s eyes. Clarke figured it must have been something in her eyes, because Lexa’s smirk fell entirely, as she felt Clarke’s soft caress across her skin and Clarke ran her finger softly up against Lexa’s side, drawing out a soft gasp from Lexa which only further fueled Clarke. She reached up with her other hand, grasping Lexa’s neck and pulls her down.

Their lips meet again but this time it’s different. It’s full of want and need for each other but also soft and caring. Clarke wraps her arounds Lexa’s back wanting, no needing Lexa closer to her, as Lexa deepens the kiss.

Clarke feels her body giddy with excitement as she loses herself in this moment of infinity yet again with Lexa. It feels so right, to be here with Lexa in a way no one else has ever made Clarke feels. Clarke takes Lexa’s hand and guides it to her own chest and Lexa breaks the kiss, both breathless.

“This is how you make me feel, every time I look at you.” Clarke said, her voice laced with passion for Lexa, for how she makes Clarke feel, for everything she isn’t ready to say yet.

Lexa’s response comes in form of a soft moan as she feels Clarke’s heartbeat and kisses Clarke harder and grinds her hips into Clarke, eliciting a moan that gets stuck in her throat as Lexa continues to kiss her. Their bodies settle into a comfortable rhythm and it’s all so much for Clarke but somehow also not enough.

“We should probably sleep.” Clarke finally manages to say, in between kisses no matter how badly she wants Lexa, now wouldn’t be the time. Clarke feels Lexa nod and she settles down next to Clarke.

Clarke turns her back to Lexa just as Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke in a warm, safe and comfortable embrace. “Goodnight, Lexa.” Clarke says softly, and Lexa presses a soft kiss to Clarke’s neck.

“Goodnight, Clarke.”

 

_She will betray you again, Clarke…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then! What's that for a cliffhanger huh?! I really hope you like this chapter. There will be errors and such here and there since I'm literally uploading a final draft that hasn't been checked for errors, sorry about that. I just really wanted this out there, I'll fix the mistakes in the coming days if it bugs you too much. Let me know what you think in the comments down below! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading and staying with me!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how long this story will be but let's see.  
> You can find me on Tumblr here: https://eternalmoongoddess.tumblr.com/  
> And on twitter here: https://twitter.com/FelicityHeda  
> If you feel like it, come talk to me about the story or writing and clexa related stuff don't be shy. I don't bite!


End file.
